Servant et Maître
by lighty kun
Summary: Juste un délire sur Larten en duc et Darren en domestique soumis. Donc là normalement vous devez savoir que c'est du yaoi et assez Hot (rated M) pour les prochains chapitres alors on dégage si on n'aime pas L'univers de Darren Shan ne m'appartient pas mais est la propriété de Darren Shan (ça sonne vraiment con).
1. Chapter 1

Juste un délire que je me suis fait où Larten est un duc et où Darren est son servant XD.

Il y'aura sans doute d'autres chapitre mais celui est déjà pas mal long même si il comporte pas beaucoup de passages hot, par contre j'aime bien en caser à tout prix alors ne vous étonnez pas de l'irrationalité des réactions des persos si vous ne les trouvez pas logiques c'est normal je ne suis qu'une fangirl devant expier ses délires XD

**J'offre cette fic à Sakka-kun qui m'a gentiment fais elle même une fic de yaoi superbe pour me remonter le moral quand j'ai été malade !**

**Tiens celle ci est toute à toi, en esperant qu'elle soit pas toute pourrie ~**

Depuis maintenant 800 ans une région oubliée dans Nord-Est de la France se voit sous la gouverne d'une lignée de ducs, toujours plus mystérieuse à mesure que le temps passe. Les gens de l'époque ne se souvienne plus de grand chose des histoires de leurs aïeuls sur cette mystérieuse lignée, empêchant ainsi leur règne de se terminer.

Les ducs règnent toujours seuls et nul ne sait d'où vient leur descendance mais on n'y a jamais vu que des hommes.  
Personne n'avait vécu assez longtemps pour voir combien de temps le duc reste au pouvoir exactement mais en tout cas il y reste forcément plus de 100 ans.  
Cependant, cette lignée de duc n'est pas comme les autres puisque tout ce qu'on sait d'elle est qu'elle est composée de vampires.

Enfin, chaque année le 1er Novembre, le duc en question vient dans un village choisit au hasard et s'y rend pour amener avec lui un jeune homme dans son château, surplombant toute la région du haut d'une colline.

Le jeune homme en question est emmené et fait servant, mais on ne les revoit jamais et leur familles n'ont aucun moyen de les contacter, les jeunes hommes doivent couper les ponts avec le reste du monde pour suivre leur nouveau maître.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 1er Novembre, et tout les villages de la contrée le savait.  
L'ambiance était lourde et pesante, les pères qui étaient au travail essayaient de passer le temps en essayant de ne pas penser au fait qu'un de leurs enfant pourrait se faire enlever pour toujours, les mères n'y arrivaient pas aussi bien et toutes semblaient au bord de l'hyper ventilation tant le stresse les accablaient, les filles, bien qu'à l'abri du vampire ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'appréhender la venue du monstre.  
Mais les garçons, les véritables proies étaient, pour leur part, tous inquiet au delà de tout mots.

Si les uns avaient un regard vide de toute vie d'autre tentaient encore de garder un air calme et posé et de se raisonner.  
Après tout rien n'indique que le vampire viendrait même dans leur village.

Seulement voilà, à à peine 22 h du soir les lumières du village filtrèrent une forme bien connue.  
Un carrosse en ébène noir roule sur la route principale lentement.  
A ce son tout les habitants de retournèrent le visage marqué par l'effroi. Il n'y avait qu'un seul carrosse qui pouvait passer par ici aussi tard le 1er Novembre...

Une minute plus tard, le vampire se tenait a l'entrée du village. Il était grand et enveloppé d'une grande cape rouge sang ne laissant voir que son encolure et son visage, deux orbes émeraudes presque phosphorantes en guise de yeux, un teint blanc de porcelaine, des cheveux si roux qui semblaient rivaliser avec les flammes des cheminées et en guise de lèvres un simple trait fin ne traduisant ni joie ni peine a l'idée d'enlever un enfant a sa famille.

Le vampire s'était maintenant déplacé jusqu'à la place du village ou les villageois s'étaient regroupé tous en cercle autour de lui présentant leurs fils devant eux.

Le vampire se mit a toiser tout les villageois, les examinant minutieusement en une seconde mais, mais pour chaque garçon qui se faisait examiner ce fut une seconde qui semblait durer une éternité...

Pour l'instant le vampire continuait son examen sans que personne ne retienne son attention. Que de visages banals, bêtes ou aussi craintifs que de petits animaux.  
Le vampire soupira intérieurement : "Le bon personnel se fait rare de nos jours, aucun jeune homme assez courageux pour rester br-av...e ?"

Soudain, parmi tout ces visages apeurés, il le vit : peau laiteuse, cheveux de geisha, yeux d'océan, bouche rose de poupée et surtout l'allure digne mais juste ce qu'il aimait de timide.  
Le vampire malgré son masque de pierre sentit son cœur rater un battement :  
" Ce garçon est la créature la plus délicieuse que j'ai jamais vu... Je crois... Que j'ai trouvé mon assistant personnel ! Ainsi que ma nouvelle friandise...", pensa t'il en léchant inconsciemment ses lèvres.

Pendant ce temps le garçon avait bien remarqué le regard insistant de l'autre homme car il rougissait de plus en plus et sentait son cœur battre a tout rompre sous la peur...  
"- Enfin ça fait bizarre mais... Ça doit être la peur... Je suppose. Je... N'ai jamais ressentis ça... Ça doit être parce que c'est un démon. Ça doit être ça... Je me sens vraiment bizarre..."

L'air maintenant beaucoup moins calme du jeune homme se lisait sur son visage, et cela plaisait au vampire:  
"- Désolé pour toi mon beau mais je vais te garder."

Sa voix forte et profonde résonna dans tout le village :  
\- Villageois, ce garçon sera mon nouveau servant !, annonça t'il en désignant le jeune brun.  
Le garçon n'avait encore rien dit, n'avait rien laisse montré, ne voulant pas faire voir sa détresse devant le village et ménager ses parents qui étaient déjà en pleurs.

Cependant le vampire lui pouvait clairement sentir que le jeune luttait contre les larmes. À la vue de l'air si adorable de l'adolescent, le vampire zvitta dans sa direction pour arriver jute devant lui et faisant abstraction de la surprise sur le visage du garçon qu'il avait provoqué, encercla le jeune de ses bras et le pressa contre son torse afin de le calmer.  
Et a la surprise général, ça semblait marcher.

Comme un jeune louveteau, le jeune brun se calma, se sentant plus confiant face a une preuve témoignant de la tendresse dont le monstre était capable. Pendant ces quelques secondes, il se sentit étrangement en sécurité alors que cet homme allait l'enlever, il respira profondément l'odeur envoûtante du vampire et sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. La douceur des gestes du vampire, cette odeur qui le rendait doucement accro et ses battements de cœurs qui repartait encore plus fort qu'avant et surtout ce sentiment de bonheur immense qui l'envahissait...  
"- Ce n'est pas normal...", se dit il.

On lui a toujours appris que ces symptômes sont ceux que l'on éprouve lorsque l'on tombe amoureux, et qu'un homme ne pouvait certainement pas être amoureux d'un autre.  
L'amour et le désir ne devait se passer qu'entre un homme et une femme, autre chose serait contre-nature et déshonorerait l'humain.

L'adolescent le savait mais avait gardé pour lui certaines petites choses qui le troublait parfois, comme la façon qu'avait ses yeux de traîner sur les autres garçons et leur muscles. Mais jamais rien de comparable a ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment... Et il n'était plus sur d'avoir si peur du vampire maintenant, juste irrésistiblement attiré vers lui.

"- Je dois me ressaisir !"  
Puis il sentit une main saisir son menton et le remonter et se figea en rencontrant le regard doux et satisfait de son nouveau maître.

Le vampire sourit en voyant le rouge marque le visage du garçon et lui demanda :  
"- Quel est ton nom, jeune homme ?

\- Darren Shan, monsieur...

\- j'adore ce nom..., en fait il pouvait déjà s'imaginer le gémir au dessus du garçon quand il le prendrais, tum'appelleras maître Crepsley, Larten quand je t'y autoriserai.

Darren lui souriait toujours tout innocent des viles pensées de l'autre homme.

\- Va rassembler tes affaires en une valise, dit le vampire en perdant légèrement son sourire, tu me rejoindras devant mon carrosse a l'entrée du village dans une heure.

\- Bien maître Crepsley..., répondit le jeune homme soudain a nouveau luttant contre les larmes.

En rentrant chez lui, accompagné de sa famille qui ,quoique toujours surprise de l'étreinte qu'il avait partage avec le vampire, était toujours aussi dévastée depuis l'annonce du vampire. Darren monta directement dans sa chambre sans regarder les membres de sa famille, c'était déjà trop dit de les entendre pleurer en appelant son prénom tendrement, il ne pourrait pas supporter la vue de leur visages larmoyants pour lui.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il sentit ses jambes trembler alors qu'il ouvrait sa valise. Puis les larmes embrumant ses yeux, il s'écroula sur son lit et ne pût retenir sa douleur plus longtemps. Sa mère entra dans sa chambre comme une tornade et serra son fils contre elle, pleurant toujours plus. Elle fut suivi de son mari et de sa fille, incapable de retenir leur larmes non plus.  
Après 20 minutes ou la famille Shan laissa la douleur prendre le contrôle et la soulager.

Darren finit ensuite sa valise, n'emportant que des vêtements de rechanges, deux livres qu'il aimait, un ocarina dont il savait parfaitement joué et qui le calmait toujours en as de coups durs et enfin une photo de sa famille réunie autour de son père assis sur un fauteuil.

Les minutes restantes, Darren les avait passées a remercier sa famille pour toutes ces années de bonheur et a se remémorer des souvenirs qu'il a avaient partagé.  
Puis vint l'heure du départ...

Darren se dirigea vers son maître qui l'attendait a côté du carrosse, un air inquiet sur le visage. En temps normal Darren aurait tout fait pour se donner un air plus digne afin de ne pas attirer la pitié mais venant de cet homme, il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire bêtement en se sentant flatter de cet attention.

\- Es tu prêt Darren ?

\- Oui maître Crepsley...

\- Bien, alors monte.

Darren monta dans le carrosse en lançant un dernier regard dévasté en direction de sa famille puis leur envoyant un petit sourire courageux leur souffla un adieu, les larmes lui revenant a nouveau.

Son maître le rejoignit et signala au cocher de les ramener au château.

Cela faisait maintenant 5 minutes que Darren fixait la vitre sans rien dire et tentait de ravaler ses larmes tant bien que mal, ce qui n'échappa pas au vampire. Certes il se sentait désolé pour le jeune homme mais, il ne pouvait pas regretter son choix.  
Il ferait tout pour que Darren finisse par être heureux avec lui...  
Et amoureux également...

Puis décidant qu'il était temps d'occuper l'esprit du jeune homme, le vampire entreprit de connaître d'avantage son nouvel assistant. Dans les minutes suivantes il appris l'âge de Darren : 16 ans; ce qu'il aimait faire : jouer de l'ocarina (Larten pouvait déjà l'imaginer dans ses bras en lui jouant une mélodie), lire, faire du sport, se balader et souvent écouter de la musique.  
Puis au fur et a mesure qu'il sentait le lien entre lui et Darren se faire plus fort il posa des questions plus personnels comme qu'elle était son orientation sexuelle, Darren le répondit plus rouge que jamais:

\- J-je pense que c'est tout a fait immoral et contre nature évidemment...

\- Je ne suis pas convaincu de ce que tu dis, rétorqua Larten déçu de cette réponse.

\- Je - je le pense sincèrement... Je vous le jure...

Larten sourit, il sentait bien que le jeune homme n'osait pas lui dire la vérité. Avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait pas trop de mal a gagner le cœur du garçon, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas eu l'air de refuser l'étreinte qu'ils avaient partagé tout a l'heure. Se sentant plus confiant Crepsley lui demanda:

\- Tu es homosexuel n'est ce pas ?, dit il avec un petit sourire en coin.  
Cette fois, Darren bien que rouge et gêné au possible rétorqua:  
\- Ces questions sont très personnelles et ne regarde que moi, désolé.  
Puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas démentit les propos du vampire, et soudain pris peur. Il n'avait jamais osé se poser la question et l'affronter préférant l'ignorer, mais il sentait qu'il que la fuite ne marcherait plus longtemps et pris peur de découvrir la vérité.

\- Eh bien jeune Shan ! Est ce une façon de répondre a son maître ? Mais je dois t'avouer que j'aime ta réaction. Elle est plus qu'honorable et tu as raison ce genre de choses ne regarde que toi. Dis moi plutôt, sais tu pourquoi je t'ai choisi ?

Un peu au dépourvu Darren répondit:  
\- Euh... Pour le rôle de domestique ?

\- Non pas exactement. Tu conviendrais mieux au rôle d'assistant personnel. Tu m'as l'air d'un garçon bien instruit et intelligent tu me seras bien plus utile ainsi qu'en domestique. Mais tu seras également ma friandise préférée...

\- C-comment ?, bégaya Darren quelque peu inquiet

\- Lorsque j'aurai besoin de sang tu me laisseras noir le tien, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, rajouta t'il rapidement en voyant l'air panique de l'adolescent, tu ne ressentiras aucune douleur et cela ne te changeras pas en vampire...

\- O-oh bi-bien... Maître Crepsley, souffla Darren légèrement rassuré.

Un autre fin sourire se plaqua sur le visage du vampire avant qu'il ne se rapproche du garçon et le fixe dans les yeux:  
\- Mais ce ne seras pas tout ! Tu seras également... Mon amant.

Cette fois Darren s'exclama:  
\- Q-quoi ?! Co-comment ça amant ?!

\- Oui. Tu seras mon amant Darren, tu me plait beaucoup, tu es très attirant, courageux, digne de respect et je suis impatient d'en savoir plus, ajouta t'il en immobilisant le jeune homme de ses bras.  
Il passa alors sa bouche sur le cou de Darren, goûtant enfin a cette peau si douce et se délectant de son goût et de son odeur.

\- Qu- qu'est ce que vous faites ?! S-stop aah~ ha !  
Darren se surprit lui même a gémir sous la bouche de l'autre homme.  
" Oh non ! Non c'est impossible je ne peux pas aime ça ! Oh pourtant sa langue...aah qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?!"

\- Allons laisse toi aller... Tu verras l'amour entre hommes est tout a fait possible je te le montrerai... Je te montrerai également a quel point cela peut être agréable...

\- Vous ! Vous faites ça a chaque garçon que vous enlever n'est ce pas ?!, s'écria Darren sentant son cœur se brise.

\- Pas du tout Darren, les autres garçons sont simplement devenu les domestiques d'autres amis vampires dans d'autres régions... Mais toi ça ne t'arriveras pas... En tout cas j'espères...

\- Ah ! N-non arrêtez c'est mal ! Je ne veux pa-aah ~

Darren laissa un petit cri lui échapper en sentant son maître tripoter son téton. Le garçon ne se savait pas si sensible a cet endroit la mais surtout sous les caresses d'un autre homme.

\- Mais pourquoi je... J-je ne suis pas censé réagir comme ça !

Larten lui sourit,  
\- C'est une réaction naturel du corps humain... Tu veux que je continue n'est ce pas ?

Darren se sentit de plus en plus perdu, il ne savait plus ou il en était. Il avait envie de s'abandonner aux caresses de son maître mais son esprit ne parvenait pas a le laisser en paix, son éducation catholique lui hurlant sauvagement que c'était mal et qu'il finirait en enfer, que les pensées impurs qu'il avait déjà éprouvé envers les autres garçons devraient le forcer a se repentir.  
Pourtant dans les bras de cet homme, Darren avait envie de se laisser faire tout simplement...  
Puis il prit peur.

\- Noon j-je ne suis pas homosexuel ! Arrêtez haa~

\- Ahaha c'est un pêche de mentir n'est ce pas ?

Quelque chose se débloqua dans la tête de Darren, c'est vrai que l'un des sept péchés capitaux était le mensonge mais... Pas l'homosexualité...  
Mais il n'était pas homo, n'est ce pas ? Il n'était attirés par les hommes... Enfin, ce qu'il ressentait pour cet homme était bien du désir n'est ce pas ? Alors...

\- Darren je crois que je suis vraiment en train de tomber fou amoureux de toi : tout me plait chez toi...

Darren ravala ses larmes et d'une voix tremblante et hésitante, il chuchota:  
\- M-maître... J-j'ai peur de... Que... Moi aussi...

Puis, entendant cette petite voix avec ces mots si hésitants Larten ne pût se retenir d'avantage et se plaça a la même hauteur du visage de Darren et l'embrassa langoureusement.  
Il entendit le gémissement surprit et sentit le corps du jeune homme se raidir pendant quelques secondes, tentant parfois de s'échapper.

Puis finalement alors qu'il caressait tendrement sa bouche contre celle du plus jeune, il écarquilla les yeux émerveillé de sentir deux petites mains retenir son visage pour approfondir le baiser.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cadeau de Noël pour Sakka-kun, la surprise c'est que t'es un perso de l'histoire mais tu le savais déjà en fait TT^TT**

**C'est du yaoi (hommexhomme) si vous n'aimer pas ça ou juste le pairing Darren x Larten, ne regardez pas, vous êtes prevenus ok ?**

**La saga "La cirque du Freak" appartient à Darren Shan naturellement =)**

Pour le grand bonheur de Darren, ils étaient arrivés à destination. Pas que le fait d'arriver au château du vampire soit de bonne augure mais son nouveau maître allait donc devoir le laisser pour sortir du véhicule.  
En effet, après uniquement une heure de trajet ou deux heures depuis sa rencontre avec le vampire, le jeune brun avait déjà beaucoup de choses à méditer. Il venait d'avouer son homosexualité qui lui était toujours difficile a porter évidemment, un possible sentiment amoureux pour un démon, quitter sa famille et ses repères, très honnêtement il avait eu sa compte de sensations fortes pour toute l'année pensait-il.

Mais pour l'instant il tentait plutôt de s'éloigner des mains baladeuses de l'autre homme qui tentait de profiter de leur intimité jusqu'à leur arrivée semble t'il.  
Darren se dit qu'il n'aurait peut être pas du se montrer si favorable au baiser du vampire...  
Il avait simplement caresser son visage pour lui montrer qu'il acceptait cette trace d'amour mais par la suite le vampire du se sentir attise par ce comportement car il s'était tout de suite mit a approfondir ses baisers durant toute la durée du trajet, soit trente minutes complètes a tenter de calmer les ardeurs d'un démon dont le pêche mignon semblait indubitablement être la luxure...

\- Ouaah mais m-maître on va arriver ! V-vous devriez arrêter... Et et si on vous voyait ?

\- Je m'en moque je suis chez moi il me semble.

\- M-mais mais mais !...

\- Tu es adorable quand tu es stressé..., dit le vampire en ricanant.

Heureusement pour Darren, le carrosse s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée principale de la demeure et le rouquin du s'arrêter a son grand regret et pour le soulagement de l'autre. Le jeune homme pût alors respirer un grand coup, libéré de son maître pour l'instant, puis tentant d'éviter le regard de celui ci il préféra admirer son nouvel environnement.

La porte d'entrée a elle seule était aussi grande que son ancienne maison...

Elle était taillée en bois sombre et était incrusté dans le marbre clair des pierres du château de tout évidence de style gothique.  
Ils étaient dans la cour principale de la demeure et bien qu'il n'ait pas encore vu le quart du château, on sentait que cette cour avait pour but d'impressionner les invités en montrant la richesse du lieu.

La cour était parsemée de gravier clair, et devait mesurer 500 mètres de longueur et 300 mètres de largeur. Le long des murets on pouvait trouver les écuries et les carrosses de rechange, les écuries était dans de longs mais étroits bâtiments aux allures rustiques mais si propres et bien entretenus qu'ils semblaient comme neufs, la peinture blanche était éclatante et les toits de chaumières s'y accordaient parfaitement. Les fenêtres des boxes étaient toutes fermées a cette heure et étaient peintes en vert sapin.  
Les écuries s'étendaient donc sur les côtés et remontaient l'allée jusqu'à la porte principale, cependant Darren eut le temps d'apercevoir malgré la nuit que la cour semblait continuer le long du château, plus loin dans le noir.

La façade du château était impressionnante mais dans la bon sens du terme, elle était majestueuse presque féerique. Dans son village on s'imaginait un château sombre et menaçant avec des murs décorés de crânes humains.  
Seulement Darren fut soulagé de voir qu'ils s'étaient tous trompés sur toute la ligne !

Il du lever la tête en arrière pour apercevoir le toit de la demeure et alors qu'il rabaisser son regard il observa le bâtiment. Il ne pouvait rien voir du toit naturellement mais il pût admirer les moulures délicates qui encadraient les fenêtres rondes du sommet puis cinq colonnes de fenêtres rectangulaires suivirent. Elles aussi étaient entourées de moulures sophistiquées et encadrent a leur tour la grande porte.  
Enfin pour compléter le tableau des torches étaient allumées et disposées aux quatre coins de la cour a côtés de topiaires en spirales, d'autres accrochées par paire de 2 a côté de la porte et enfin quelques unes sur la façade, l'illuminant complètement.

Darren était émerveillé devant cette vision bien qu'un peu perdu d'appeler cet endroit son nouveau repère. Il ne pouvait se résoudre a l'appeler foyer...

Se ressaisissant afin de se recomposer un air plus digne, il pût apercevoir une jeune fille, d'a peu près son âge,se tenir devant la porte, en haut de 5 grandes marche s'étendant devant le perron.

A la tenue qu'elle portait, Darren devina de suite qu'il s'agissait d'une servante : elle portait une longue robe bleu nuit un peu bouffante avec de les longues manches qui commençait par de larges épaulettes et elle lui arrivait un peu en haut de chevilles et elle portait également des ballerines noires ainsi qu'un tablier blanc lui recouvrant amplement le buste.  
Elle avait un petit sourire accueillant mais également un regard inquiet dans ses yeux bleus glacés, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et un visage arrondi qui lui rappelait sa petite sœur. La robe qu'elle portait soulignait ses formes sans pour autant l'amincir, elle la mettait juste en valeur elle même. Darren la trouva d'apparence sympathique et se sentait rassuré de trouver une autre humaine dans le château, il se sentait moins seul et espéra pouvoir devenir ami avec la jeune fille très vite.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par son maître qui, plaçant une de ses larges mains sur son épaule gauche lui dit.

\- Allons-y Darren, il faut que je te présente.

\- A-ah oui maître...

Alors qu'il passait devant la jeune fille, elle effaça rapidement son regard inquiet pour ne laisser qu'un sourire radieux et lança un :  
\- Bonjour maître, votre voyage s'est il bien passé ?

Le vampire répondit courtoisement :  
\- Bonjour Sakka-kun, le voyage s'est bien passé je te remercie. Tout s'est-il bien passé durant mon absence ?

\- oui oui enfin... Je crois vous savez j'avais fort a faire de mon côté mais je n'ai rien à signaler alors..., bégaya t'elle embarrassée de ne pas pouvoir renseigner son maître d'avantage.

\- Je vois je te remercie Sakka, sourit-il. Préviens tous les serviteurs que le garçon est arrivé au château veux tu, nous ferons les présentations dans vingts minutes dans le hall.

\- Bien monsieur, dit elle en inclinant légèrement la tête vers son maître.

La jeune fille tourna les talons et rentra laissant alors les deux hommes à l'entrée.  
Darren, qui n'avait pas perdu l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur ce lieux et ses habitants avait déjà commence à stocker ses petites remarques dans un coin de sa tête.

Il avait avant tout remarqué que son maître contrairement a beaucoup d'autres, se montrait aimable et courtois avec son personnel, ou en tout cas cette jeune Sakka-kun.  
Puis une autre remarque lui vint a l'esprit :

\- Euh... M-maître ?

\- Oui Darren ?

\- Vous avez demandé à cette jeune fille d'aller regrouper tout le personnel du château mais il me semble bien grand. Y'a t'il si peu de personnel ici ?

Le vampire sourit, impressionné par la curiosité et la déduction du jeune homme. D'une voix amusée il lui demanda :  
\- Qu'est ce que tu en pense toi dis moi ?

Un peu prit au cour, Darren se mit a réfléchir environs 5 secondes avant de dire :  
\- Eh bien peut être y'a t'il peu de personnel au château, mais peut être connaît elle l'emplacement exact du poste de travail de chacun d'eux ou leur emplacement présent, Hmm... Ou alors il y'a une sorte de dispositif d'appel général afin de regrouper tout le monde rapidement...  
A part ça... A moins qu'elle regroupe tout le monde par elle même a une vitesse inhum-...

Le jeune se stoppa net. Le vampire lui sourit alors un peu plus. Il avait deviné.

\- Elle n'est pas humaine, n'est ce pas ?

\- Je suis impressionné jeune Shan : non seulement tu as découvert la vérité mais chacune de tes hypothèses pouvaient également être correctes. Tu es très doué bravo, puis le vampire lui répondit :  
En effet Sakka-kun n'est pas humaine, à vrai dire aucun autre membre du personnel, a part toi, n'est humain.

Darren failli s'étrangler sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés au possible il demanda :  
\- Comment ?! M-mais c-c'est incroyable pourtant Sakka-kun ressemble bien a une humaine elle...

-Moi aussi n'est ce pas Darren ?

\- C'est une vampire ?, demanda le garçon moins apeuré. La curiosité avait remplacé la crainte.

\- Non, je suis le seul vampire de ce château, en revanche tous ceux que tu croiserons sont des semis-vampires. C'est à dire, rajoute t'il plus rapidement lorsqu'il vit Darren qui s'apprêtait a ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question, qu'ils ont déjà été transformés d'humain en vampire grâce a un rituel appelé "l'échange de sang" un vampire leur envoi un peu de son sang dans leur organisme et ainsi ils deviennent des semi vampires, plus tard ils deviendront des vampires a part entière lorsque le temps sera venu mais cela peut prendre de nombreuses années.

Darren regarda son maître l'air hagard. Alors come ça il ne verrait pas le moindre humain...  
Cents autres questions lui venait a l'esprit...  
Mais une en particulière l'alarmait...

\- Allez vous me transformer en semi-vampire ? articula t'il péniblement d'une voix blanche.

Le soupir nerveux et le regard fuyant du vampire lui donnait déjà la réponse et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre, le vampire se vit interrompu :

\- Non... Non non non non il n'en est pas question ! C'est faux n'est ce pas ?! S'écria le pauvre garçon.

\- Calme toi Darren murmura doucement le vampire en serrant Darren dans ses bras pour le calmer.  
Cela ne se fera pas maintenant nous avons le temps, mais il le faudra un jour en effet...

Le garçon était désemparé : perdre sa famille, ses amis, son village, sa vie et même son humanité ?! C'était beaucoup trop pour une journée. Il ne pût retenir ses larmes couler le long de ses joues, il tentait de se montrer calme mais sa respiration saccadée et le trahit. Il mit une main a son front comme pour nerveusement. Mais lorsqu'il vit Crepsley se mettre à son niveau et le serrer contre lui, il se calma puis abandonna sa fierté pour l'instant : il avait bien trop besoin de réconfort...

Alors il passa ses bras autour des épaules de son maître.

Pendant les longues minutes passées dans les bras de l'autre homme, le vampire caressait ses cheveux, le berçant tendrement et tentait de l'apaiser avec des paroles réconfortantes comme le fait qu'il s'y habituerait, que cela lui deviendrait normal comme ce fut le cas pour tous les autres et qu'il serait toujours la pour lui.

Le vampire sentit son cœur se serrer, il savait qu'il était la cause des malheurs de cet ange. Il fut alors pris d'une peur qu'il n'avait jamais connu : la peur de s'être trompé dans un de ses choix. Peut être aurait il du laissé le garçon vivre heureux loin de lui ?  
Il sentit que c'était bien ce qu'il aurait dû faire et il fut pris d'une culpabilité immense, mais ça ne serait a rien : il n'avait pas le droit de laisser Darren repartir et rien n'y changerait...

Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'excuser, le cœur gros, il sentit le garçon se dégager de lui et sécher ses larmes rapidement comme si de rien n'était. Puis il souffla brièvement et dit d'une voix qui sembla sur d'elle :

\- Je suppose qu'on n'y peut rien c'est comme ça. Je m'y ferai bien après tout Sakka-kun n'avait pas l'air bien malheureuse, elle...

Le vampire le regarda impressionné. D'ordinaire les autres garçons se défendaient toujours plus, parfois pendant des semaines voir des mois avant d'accepté leur sort.  
Ce garçon l'avait fait en quelques heures.

Regardant le regard déterminé et le petit sourire optimiste sur le visage de l'autre, il sentit l'émotion l'étreindre à nouveau. Mais pas question qu'il le montre au garçon, il attrapa a nouveau le jeune dans ses bras et pressa leur lèvres ensemble dans un baiser passionné.  
Darren surprit par le geste du vampire tenta d'abord de le repousser mais a mesure que le baiser se faisait plus tendre, il avait de moins en moins envie d'y mettre un terme. Alors n'osant rien faire, il se contenta de garder ses bras le longs du corps sans pour autant mettre fin au baiser, il ferma les yeux se rendit compte qu'en fait il avait envie de serrer l'autre homme dans ses bras.

Prenant peur de cette envie, il préféra repousser l'étreinte avant de changer d'avis. Il se dégagea brusquement en reculant sa nuque :

\- S-stop... S'il vous plait... Pas maintenant c-c'est trop tôt...

Amusé et légèrement frustré a la fois, le vampire comprit néanmoins la réaction du jeune homme. Il s'excusa discrètement en soufflant, avant que la jeune servante ne revienne tout sourire et l'air parfaitement calme.

\- Maître Crepsley, tout le personnel est rassemblé.

\- Parfait, suis moi Darren.

\- Oui maître.

Darren suivit son maître vers la porte un peu plus sur de lui malgré l'absence totale d'humains dans le château. Au moins il y était préparer maintenant...  
Le jeune homme marchait derrière le vampire et à côté de la semi vampire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir mal a l'aise maintenant qu'il connaissait sa condition. Après tout il ignorait encore tout des semi-vampires mais ses craintes s'envolèrent lorsque la jeune fille lui offrit un petit sourire d'encouragement qui le rassura énormément. Il lui rendit alors son sourire le cœur plus léger.

Il pût alors découvrir le hall de la demeure du vampire et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que la façade n'avait pas exagérée sur la richesse du lieu. Le sol était ocre, carrelé et brillant de propreté, deux lignes de trois colonnes de marbre taillées dans les murs presque dorés conduisaient a un escalier gigantesque de même couleur que le sol, il montait a un étage supérieur dont il n'apercevait que le haut des murs. L'escalier se séparait en deux directions opposés a mi hauteur et une grande source de lumière provenait d'un lustre en cristal pendu au plafond.

Darren était impressionné par la richesse et la beauté de cette pièce et aurait voulu passer plus de temps à observer les moindres détails de cette pièce mais son attention fut retenue par la petite mais néanmoins nombreuse assemblée parfaitement ordonnée en demi cercle qui l'observait depuis son entrée.

Le jeune se sentit soudainement devenir très timide devant tant de monde mais cacha sa gêné et avança d'un air dégagé et souriant comme s'il était venu rendre visite humblement a un bon ami. Étudiant rapidement les émotions des visages qui l'entouraient il fut rassurée qu'ils était tous accueillants ou compatissants envers lui, en tout cas aucun ne semblait vouloir le tuer c'était déjà ça, se dit il.

Il s'arrêta en même temps que son maître, devant le demi cercle et bien en vu. Il remarque que la jeune servante les avaient quittés pour rejoindre ses compagnes vers la droite, le laissant seul avec le vampire qui commençait déjà à s'adresser à son auditoire d'une voix forte mais toujours courtoise :

\- Écouter moi tout le monde, voici le garçon qui nous rejoins dans le château a partir d'aujourd'hui, il occupera la fonction d'assistant personnel. Je compte sur vous pour lui faire bon accueil naturellement.

Un murmure d'approbation parcouru l'assemblée interrompant ainsi le maître des lieux. Haussant alors le ton pour ce faire entendre il ajouta :

\- Sakka-kun tu seras le guide de Darren jusqu'à ce qu'il connaisse le château, le personnel et tout ce qu'il doit savoir sur son métier s'il rencontre des problèmes.

\- Bien monsieur.

\- Parfait vous ferez plus ample connaissance avec Darren ce matin d'ici la Darren restera avec moi. Sur ce je vous laisse vaquer a vos occupations, bonne soirée.

Le personnel ,d'environs 70 personnes, avait repris ses chuchotements de plus belle. Pendant ce temps, Darren suivit son maître en montant les escaliers. Il regarda les autres domestiques qui pour certains lui lançaient des regards chaleureux et pour d'autres préféraient des regard inquiets sachant que la journée du jeune homme avait dû être éprouvante.  
Darren fut touché de voir que les personnes qu'il allait côtoyé dorénavant lui faisait une bonne première impression, et leur répondit avec un petit sourire et un petit geste de la main que certains lui rendirent.

Une fois les escaliers montés, il se retrouva à nouveau seul avec son maître. Le vampire marchait devant lui mais ralentit le pas jusqu'à marcher à ses côtés, puis il lui demanda :

\- Alors Darren qu'à tu pensé de cette première approche ?

\- Eh bien... Je trouve que tout le monde à l'air très accueillant, je trouve ça agréable. Ah et je suis content aussi que Sakka-kun ait acceptée de me guider pour le début, elle a l'air très gentille.

Le vampire regarda son assistant d'un air mi-inquiet mi-soupçonneux pendant au moins dix longues secondes, puis inquiet Darren demanda :

\- Qu-qu'y a t'il, maître ?

Larten avait une expression neutre et s'était baissé a la hauteur de Darren, se rapprochant de plus en plus de son visage. Le jeune homme n'osant pas bougé avait fermé les yeux en baissant le menton timidement. Puis leur lèvres se rencontrèrent, Larten caressait la bouche de Darren avec les siennes, il les léchait, les mordillaient pour mieux les recouvrir des siennes. Puis, Darren ayant baissé sa garde, laissa la langue de l'autre homme caresser la sienne. Loin de trouver ça dégoûtant comme il l'avait pensé auparavant, Darren trouva cela délicieux bien malgré lui.

Il avait envie d'approfondir le baiser lui aussi mais n'osait rien faire qui pourrait trop attiser le vampire. Bien qu'au fond de lui, il était curieux de savoir comment se sentirait il si il passait a l'acte avec son maître.  
Seulement pour l'instant il était trop captivé par le baiser qu'il partageait avec l'homme, et il devait se concentrer pour ne pas répondre aux faveurs si tentantes de l'autre.

Seulement quand son maître lui même mit fin au baiser, Darren semblait dans un autre monde, il avait l'air de souffrir de la disparition de lèvres si chaudes sur les siennes. Ses yeux étaient entrouvert, ses joues rougies, ses lèvres entrouvertes et sa respiration était irrégulière.  
Le vampire sourit d'un air satisfait devant lui et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

\- Tu as bien compris que je t'aimais n'est ce pas ?

L'ado l'air encore en transe après le baiser divin qu'il venait de recevoir, ne pût répondre autrement qu'en hochant de la tête béatement.

\- Et tu as bien compris que je ne laisserais personne d'autre que moi t'avoir, hm ?

Darren hocha la tête plus vite que précédemment, visiblement il avait bien compris la dernière notion, se réjouit Larten en lui même.

\- Bien, poursuivi le vampire, alors suis moi je vais te montrer ta chambre. Il poursuivi en continuant sa direction dans un grand et long couloir décorée de tableaux et recouvert d'un élégant tapis rouge sombre.

Darren ayant repris quelques peu ses esprits suivit son maître en fuyant son regard, gêné au possible.

Après quelques escaliers et beaucoup de couloirs, ils arrivèrent enfin au dernier étage. Il arrivèrent dans le dernier couloir, celui ci était sans issu et avait une longueur d'environ 15 mètres, la décoration consistait en un tapis rouge moelleux mesurant toute la longueur du couloir, les murs blancs étaient nus, une table rococo était disposée au milieu avec un bouquet de fleurs sauvages et enfin aux extrémités du couloirs étaient encastrées deux grandes fenêtres rondes.

Quatre portes blanches dont deux plus grandes que les autres se trouvaient sur le même mur. Le vampire passa devant les deux grandes portes en expliquant qu'il s'agissait du bureau du maître et de la salle de bain privée, puis en passant devant la troisième porte, Larten expliqua que c'était sa chambre puis ils pénétrèrent dans la quatrième pièce qui était la chambre de l'assistant.

Darren écarquilla les yeux impressionné, même une simple chambre pour un simple assistant avait quand même un charme incontestable et une certaine richesse : la chambre était assez grande environs vingt-cinq mètres carrés, les murs était blancs mais décorés pas de bandes de tapisseries représentants des arabesque violets foncées sur le mur de gauche, le sol était un simple parquet clair et sur le mur droit se trouvait une grande fenêtre rectangulaire éclairant doucement la pièce des rayons de lune. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un grand lit une place recouvert de drap violet en raccord avec les bandes de tapisseries voisines, le lit était surmonté d'une grande moustiquaire blanche qui pouvait entouré tout le lit, les tires meubles consistaient en un petit secrétaire de bois sombre accompagné d'une chaise de même matériaux tout deux situés contre le mur de la fenêtre, d'une armoire en pin de taille basique posée juste a cité de la porte donc contre le mur en face du lit, une petite table de nuit sombre a un tiroir et enfin un petit miroir suffisant pour y voir le buste de jeune homme sur le mur aux bandes d'arabesques.

Darren regardait avec attention chaque recoin de la pièce, c'est ici qu'il allait vivre a présent. Il devait avouer qu'il aurait pu être plus mal logé en revanche il se demandait si le fait de dormir dans une pièce aussi proche que celle de la chambre du vampire était une bonne idée pour la survie de sa vertu...

Larten interrompit ses pensées et lui dit :

\- Voici donc ta nouvelle chambre, tu es libres de l'arranger comme tu le souhaite et d'y recevoir des habitants du châteaux durant tes heures libres. As tu des questions ?

\- Euh oui en effet quels seront mes tâches exactement et l'organisation du travail ?demanda le jeune prenant un ton un plus sérieux.

\- Eh bien en tant qu'assistant personnel tes tâches seront variés tu seras peut être amenés a faire souvent la même chose comme transmettre des ordres entre moi et les domestiques lorsque je n'en ai pas le temps ou bien simplement retranscrire une lettre que je te dicterais. Tu pourras m'être utile dans des tâches parfois importantes ou plus souvent dans des tâches secondaires : en clair le devoir d'un assistant et de venir en aide a son maître des qu'il en reçoit l'ordre.

Darren hocha légèrement de la tête :  
\- Bien maître.

Alors que le jeune pensait avoir tout les renseignements qu'il voulait, Crepsley poursuivit, un sourire pervers dans la voix :

\- Ceci était pour tes devoirs en tant qu'assistant, quand à tes devoirs en tant qu'amant...

Le cœur de Darren sauta un battement, il avait presque oublié que son maître le voulait également comme amant personnel.

\- Tu devras me satisfaire dès que je te l'ordonnerais et ce de n'importe quel façons et n'importe où si je t'en donne l'ordre.

\- M-mais je ne suis pas prêt pour ça j-je..., bégaya la petite voix apeurée de Darren.

\- Je le sais ne t'inquiète pas et j'attendrais que tu sois prêt pour aller jusqu'au bout. En revanche, en attendant tu devras néanmoins me satisfaire par d'autres moyens mais n'ai crainte je me ferai un plaisir de t'apprendre tout ça au fil et a mesure de ton séjour ici, fit il le plus tendrement possible en prenant le jeune brun par les épaules.

\- M-mais avez vraiment besoin que cela vienne de moi ?, demanda t'il timidement.

\- Oui, Darren. Je t'aime toi et seulement toi.

Le cœur de Darren se mit a battre plus vite et le rouge lui monta au visage, il ne savait plus ou se mettre et tentant désespérément de relancer la conversation il posa une question sans trop y réfléchir :

\- M-mais pourriez vous m'expliquer ce que vous attendez de moi jusqu'à ce que je sois prêt ?

Ce n'est qu'après avoir prononcé cette phrase que Darren se rendit compte de la bêtise qu'il avait commise. Ses craintes se confirmèrent quand il aperçu les yeux émeraudes de l'autre s'illuminer d'une lueur perverse. Quel idiot se dit il : il venait de s'offrir lui même au démon.

\- Je vais faire mieux que ça Darren : je vais te montrer...  
Souffla le rouquin dans le cou de l'ado.

Il resserra sa prise sur lui et l'entraîna jusqu'au lit ou il le balança sur le dos, le rejoignant très vite, il se positionna au dessus de lui, le dominant de toute sa force vampirique. Puis il fondit sur sa bouche avant que le garçon n'ai eut le temps de formuler le moindre mot, le dévorant passionnément de sa bouche. Ses mains n'attendirent pas longtemps avant de défaire un a un les boutons de la chemise blanche de Darren, qui ne savait pas quoi faire entre se débattre ou se laissait faire calmement.  
Le chemise maintenant retirée le vampire prit le temps de relaxer son futur amant en s'attardant sur son torse, lui faisant redécouvrir les plaisirs qu'il avait déjà expérimenter dans le carrosse en venant. Il laissa d'abord ses mains masser les tétons si roses de Darren tandis que sa bouche descendait peu a peu le long de sa joue, puis de son cou, sa clavicule entre ces deux pectoraux puis lentement, il prit en bouche son téton gauche et continua a lasser l'autre. A mesure de ses caresses et de ses baisers, les gémissements de Darren se firent de plus en plus entendre, inconsciemment le corps de Darren se surélevait pour venir a la rencontre de sa bouche, l'excitant de plus en plus.

Darren ne sentait pas qu'un de mains de son maître était descendu jusqu'à son pantalon d'où une certaine bosse était maintenant clairement visible. Lorsque Larten la toucha, même à travers le pantalon, il entendit un gémissement étouffé mais tout de même bien plus fort que les autres. Il descendit alors le pantalon et le sous vêtement de Darren d'un trait sans lui laisser le temps de penser.

Mortifié par la honte, Darren replia ses jambes et les croisa légèrement tandis que ses mains eurent le reflex de venir cacher ses yeux pour ne pas voir le regard de son maître, le dévorant affamé de ce corps si excitant. Le vampire fit un effort colossal pour ne pas céder a ses pulsions bestiales et attrapa les mains de Darren pour les maintenir de pars et autres de sa tête, le laissant ainsi admirer le visage rougit de son assistant au bord des larmes.

\- Tu es si beau Darren si tu savais...

Il l'embrassa a nouveau et lécha les deux petites larmes qui menaçaient de tomber pour chuchoter des mots rendre a son oreille afin de la calmer.  
Puis une fois qu'il le sentit prêt il lui dit :

\- Ne t'inquiète de rien, tu n'as rien a faire pour aujourd'hui, reste juste allongé et respire mon ange.

Légèrement rassuré Darren hocha de la tête et pris une grande inspiration. Larten descendit se tête jusqu'au bas ventre de l'ado et souffla sur son érection, arrachant un petit soupir de plaisir de brun, puis pris entièrement le sexe de Datten dans la chaleur de sa bouche, se délectant des gémissements de bien être de son aimé.

\- A-Ahhh ! H-han M-maître ! Nyah~ c-c'est incroyab- aaaahh !

Il ne pouvait plus penser correctement, son maître avait commencé ses vas et viens d'abord lentement faisant gémir son prisonnier pour plus de plaisir, mais lorsqu'il accéléra encore et encore désirant goûter au jeune homme plus que jamais, Darren perdit tout contrôle de son corps et criait son plaisir de plus en plus passionnément.

\- Ha-haa ! Kyaah ! T-trop boonn ! Hmm ouiii... Haann ! Han Larten j-je v-vais jouir ! Stop !

Mais le vampire ne l'écouta pas et continua inlassablement sa fellation indiquant au jeune garçon de ne pas se retenir. Darren jouit donc dans la bouche de son maître dans un dernier crie d'extase.

Larten lui était ravi également de son côté, Darren avait succombé au plaisir qu'il lui avait prodigué et avait même pu goûter à la semence délicieuse du jeune homme encore tremblant de bonheur sous lui.  
Il s'allongea a ses côtés et le berça doucement dans ses bras et lui demanda s'il avait aimé :

\- Je... J'ai enfin c'était ... J'ai vraiment aimé maître. Chuchota t'il embarrassé au possible en cachant sa tête dans la chemise de l'autre homme encore tout habillé.

Larten l'embrassa tendrement le faisant ainsi goûter a sa propre semence excitant ainsi un peu encore le jeune homme. Et Darren ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait désespérément envie de se serrer plus fort contre son maître afin de savourer sa présence soudainement indispensable.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, il se sentait aimé tel qu'il était et sexuellement comblé et surtout heureux de partager simplement une étreinte avec le vampire, mais également fatigué après ces émotions. Larten tout en caressant la tête de son amant tendrement, avait attraper une de ses mains pour l'amener contre sa propre érection qui se faisait de plus en plus douloureuse. Darren comprit ce qu'il voulait et sans même se poser de question il défit la ceinture de son maître et attrapa son sexe, en frémissant a ce contact si nouveau pour lui, puis commença a le caresser de toute sa longueur. Pendant ce temps, Larten se croyait au paradis : son fantasme réel était allongé à ses côtés et le masturbait sans hésiter. Le rouquin gémissait sans cesse et souvent le nom de Darren qui, trop excité par la situation ne semblait plus se soucier d'autre chose que de satisfaire les désirs de son maître.

Il embrasse son cou, caressant l'arrière de sa nuque d'une main et continuant toujours a caresser le sexe de l'autre homme. Même si l'érection du jeune homme, qui s'était encore réveillée, se faisait de plus en plus douloureuse, il gémissait avec son maître sous l'excitation et l'envie trop grande.

Puis après quelques derniers vas et viens, le jeune homme sentit son aîné se raidir :  
\- Aah... Darren... J-je vais jouir...

Incapable de répondre autrement, le jeune répondit faiblement :

\- A-allez-y maître...

Il n'en fallut pas plus au vampire pour le faire jouir dans la main de son amant. Dans un râle quasi animal, la semence de Larten remplit la main de Darren, frissonnant a ses côtés en sentant le sexe d'un autre que lui se déverser dans sa main.

Pendant cinq bonne minutes, les deux hommes ne dirent rien, profitant simplement de la chaleur de l'un et de l'autre. Darren était complètement désemparé, il avait avait jouit dans la bouche d'un homme et avait ensuite donné du plaisir a ce même homme avec sa main... Selon le curé de son village il devrait aller en enfers...  
Mais étrangement la panique ne le saisit pas, au contraire la notion d'enfers lui paraissait maintenant bien exagéré : il l'avait fait avec cette homme et pourtant cela lui semblait être la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Il s'imagina d'avoir traité les même choses avec un autre homme pendant cinq secondes mais fut pris d'un frisson de malaise. Non, il n'y a qu'avec cet homme qu'il peut faire ce genre de chose semble t'il...

Est ce que cela voulait vraiment dire qu'il l'aimait ?

Au fond de lui il connaissait la réponse mais pour l'instant c'était encore trop pour lui. Il lui faudra un peu de temps mais ensuite il sentait qu'il pourrait répondre a ses sentiments. Cela lui semblait inévitable maintenant.

Deux bras puissants et réconfortant le sortirent de ses pensées en l'encerclent et le plongeant dans une douce et profonde étreinte. Puis le vampire lui murmura :

\- Merci Daren c'était vraiment très bon... J-je suis navré si je t'ai forcé un peu la main. Je crois que j-je n'arrive pas a le contrôler avec toi...

Darren frissonna de bonheur :

\- N-non ne vous inquiétez pas... C'était vraiment bon pour moi aussi...

\- Je suis rassuré alors, souffla le vampire, je vais te laisser te reposer Darren, d'accord ?

Darren hocha de la tête, il avait beaucoup de choses a mettre au point mais tout ce qu'il voulait pas l'instant c'était dormir toute la nuit.  
Il souhaita une bonne nuit a son maître me regard toujours gêné après leurs ébats, mais le vampire ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il s'assit sur le lit ou Darren était allongé et toujours nu et, encerclant son visage de ses deux mains, il l'embrassa tendrement, puis lui souhaita une bonne nuit.  
A grand effort, il se retira de la chambre sans regarder derrière lui et se dirigea vers sa propre pièce, laissant un Darren épuisé qui s'endormi quelques secondes plus tard a peine vers un sommeil sans rêve.

**N'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plait ça fait toujours plaisir *^***


	3. Chapter 3

Plus les jours passaient, et plus Darren se sentait heureux et confiant dans son nouvel environnement. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec Sakka-kun comme il l'avait espéré mais également avec tout les autres habitants du château qu'elle lui avait présenté lors de son premier jour de travail. Il avait rencontré tout le monde mais devait encore mémoriser le nom de chaque visage, et le travail de chacun de ces noms.

Et ce n'était pas chose facile puisqu'il y'avait environs 80 personnes pour s'occuper du château. Tous d'anciens humains qui, comme lui, avait dû dire adieu à leur familles pour travailler ici, changés en demi-vampire. Darren savait désormais qu'un jour ce serait aussi son sort mais Sakka-kun l'avait mis en confiance de ce côté ci, lui expliquant le rituel exact et le processus qu'allait déclenché la transformation. Et si Darren appréhendait toujours l'idée il se sentait tout de même plus enclin à l'accepté plus sereinement.

C'était aujourd'hui son dixième jour dans le château. Il connaissait maintenant parfaitement ses tâches d'assistant et s'appliquait chaque jour à les effectuer de son mieux. Pour ce qui était de ses devoirs en tant qu'amant en revanche...

C'était un peu plus délicat. Son maître continuait à tenir parole et ne l'avait pas forcé à faire quoi que ce soit depuis leur dernière fois où l'autre homme lui avait offerte sa première fellation.

Quand il y repensait, Darren frissonnait sous la gêne mais il devait admettre qu'il s'habituait aussi lentement à l'idée d'être l'amant de cet homme. Certes cela prendrait plus de temps pour qu'il l'accepte totalement mais il pouvait sentir qu'un jour il l'acceptera.

En attendant, lorsque son maître lui vole un baiser Darren réagit toujours comme une jeune vierge effarouchée. Pourtant, il devait bien admettre que lorsque son maître lui ordonne de l'embrasser (ce qui ressemblait plus une prière insistante), il avait beau tenter de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur et les rougeurs de s'installer sur ses joues, il était bien forcé d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas à se faire prier. Il avait bien remarqué que son être tout entier avait de plus en plus de mal à résister au vampire.

Si au début, il tentait d'approcher le vampire le moins vite possible un fois l'ordre donné, il ressentait de plus en plus le besoin d'embrasser le vampire même quand il ne lui en était pas donné l'ordre. Il le devait au fait qu'il acceptait de plus en plus son homosexualité et ça il le devait entièrement a Sakka-kun et aux autres habitants de la demeure qui lui étaient tous d'un très grand soutien.

Chacun lui avait expliqué que les vampires choisissent leur nouveaux servants en fonction de leur intelligence émotionnelle et donc de leur tolérance, car les vampires estiment qu'il est une question d'honneur que de se montrer tolérant et respectueux envers quiconque.

Mais surtout c'est encore une fois Sakka-kun qui lui apportait le plus grand soutien.

Des qu'ils en avaient le temps ils se retrouvaient dans les jardins pour se reposer et parler au calme. En quelques jours, elle lui avait présenté tout le monde, rassurer sur son orientation sexuelle et appris tout ce qui lui fallait savoir sur son métier.

Darren ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait sans elle. Ça aurait sûrement été beaucoup plus dur pour lui.

Elle était devenue comme une sœur pour lui, un membre de sa famille. Au début, il s'était souvent pris a rêver de s'échapper pour voir sa famille mais il savait que le vampire le rattraperait pour le ramener ici.

De toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment envie de quitter mr Crepsley, au fond de lui il savait qu'il était doucement en train de tomber amoureux de l'homme...

\- Darren ? Darren ?!

Il devenait lentement accro au vampire, à ses gestes, sa voix, son corps, ses baisers et ses mots. A vrai dire il tombait amoureux plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru...

\- Mais ... Darren tu m'entends ?!

Pour être honnête ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment c'est que... Il s'en fichait de plus en plus. Son cerveau semblait ne plus se rappeler tout ce que l'église et sa famille lui avait appris sur les homosexuels. C'était comme si plus rien d'autre que le vampire ne comptait...

Et le pire...

\- Darren !

C'est que ça le rendait heureux...

\- DARREN !

Le jeune homme sursauta en laissât échapper un petit cri aiguë qui était tout le contraire de viril.

\- Haa ! Puta... Punaise tu m'as fait peur Sakka !

La jeune semi vampire le dévisagea alors, abasourdie :

\- Non mais tu te fiches de moi là Shan ? Ça fait trente secondes que je t'appelle et toi tu... Ohh mais attends

Darren prit un air légèrement paniqué sachant très bien que la fille savait ce à quoi il pensait :

\- Non non non c'est pas ç-

Mais une voix aiguë et perçante sortit de la bouche de la jeune servante :

\- Tu pensais à Mr Crepsley ! C'est trop mignoooonnnn !, s'exclama t'elle en serrant Darren dans ses bras.

\- Mais naaaaannnn mais arreteeuuh !

Après maints et maints supplices, le jeune homme parvint enfin à calmer les ardeurs affectives de son amie, il pût reprendre son souffle sous les yeux amusés de la jeune fille.

Puis d'un air complice Darren fit comprendre à la blondinette qu'il survivrait a cet épisode. Les deux ados encore à moitié hilare se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque monumentale du château.

C'était l'une des plus grande pièce de la demeure, ses murs étaient tous couverts de livres et toute la lumière ne venait que des immenses baies vitrées laissant passer la lumière de la lune. Le reste de la lumière provenait de la cheminée ou des nombreuses bougies allumées au préalable. Ainsi la lumière était douce, tamisée et transmettait un agréable sentiment de tranquillité sur le jeune homme, féru de livres.

C'était l'heure de la pose pour eux et les deux ados les passe toutes ensemble...

Tant que le maître ne vient pas réclamer la présence du garçon en tout cas.

Sakka et Darren se calèrent dans un canapé pourpre et moelleux à souhait en face d'un bon feu qui flambait joyeusement dans une élégante cheminée de marbre blanc.

Pendant leur poses, ils s'occupaient souvent en partageant leur sentiments sur leur vie passé ou même futur puisqu'ils en avaient encore un malgré ce que pouvait penser leurs villages respectifs.

\- Alors Darren... Tu te fais un peu plus à ta nouvelle vie ?, demanda Sakka d'un air doux trahie par une vois légèrement inquiète de la réponse qui allait suivre.

\- Honnêtement ? Ça va..., souffla Darren. J'avais pensé que ça prendrait plus de temps mais je m'y fais tout doucement. J'ai quand même beaucoup de soutien, affirma t'il en un sourire optimiste vers la jeune fille toute aussi souriante.

\- Tu sais je suis un grand garçon quand même hein je sais prendre soin de moi ! Lança t'il avec un petit clin d'œil et un sourire trop exagéré pour ne pas être comique.

Pourtant, les yeux de son amie ne traduisait pas une quelconque joie mais c'étaient, au contraire, voilés de larmes brillants sous les flammes non loin d'eux.

La seconde d'après, le jeune brun avait placé ses bras autour des épaules de son amie l'air désolé, inquiet et au moins aussi attristé qu'elle. Se maudissant pour son manque d'attention à ses paroles, il tenta d'apaiser la jeune femme dont les larmes commençaient à glisser le long de ses joues.

De longues traces se traçaient sur son visage et ses yeux semblaient fuyant comme si elle tentait d'ignorer sa douleur et de se rendre invisible. Mais face à Darren c'était bien inutile il la connaissait trop bien pour pouvoir ignorer ce qui chagrinait son amie à ce point là.

\- Je sais qu'elle te manque mais... Grace à toi elle va bien, d'accord ?

Les yeux de Sakka se firent plus tristes encore et les larmes redoublèrent. La pauvre jeune fille ne pouvait plus se retenir.

D'ailleurs ce n'est pas Darren qui allait la critiquer pour ça car il pouvait très bien comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait...

Il avait appris l'histoire de Sakka après avoir découvert, dans la chambre de celle ci, la photo d'une petite fille a peine plus jeune qu'elle. Elle portait une robe qui semblait quelque peu abîmée mais son regard et son sourire étaient tels qu'elle semblait aussi heureuse qu'une petite princesse... Ses yeux et ses cheveux semblaient aussi clair que ceux Sakka et étaient légèrement plus court que les siens. Quand il lui demanda de qui il s'agissait, il vit pour la première fois la jeune fille être triste. Son regard semblait partir loin, sûrement la où était le jeune fille de la photo et au moment où elle avait été prise. La servante lui répondit avec une peine mal dissimulée que c'était sa petite sœur qu'il voyait sur la photo.

Plus tard il apprit toute l'histoire :

Sakka n'avait pour seule famille sa petite sœur, leur parents ayant été tout deux emportait par la maladie par une nuit de grand froid dont ils n'avaient ou se protégés dur à leur grande pauvreté. Seules avaient survécus leurs deux filles, emmitouflées dans l'unique plaid qu'ils possédaient. Au petit matin, la jeune Sakka âgée de 6 ans se retrouva livrée à elle même avec sa petite sœur d'a peine 4 ans.

Pendant les années qui suivirent, l'aînée bien que très jeune prit leur vies en mains à elle seule et pendant que sa petite sœur tressait des guirlandes de fleurs qu'elle vendait ensuite à la fleuriste, Sakka travaillait partout on avait besoins d'aide.

La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec elle mais leur courage et leur amour les aidait mieux que n'importe quoi.

Cela aurait pût durer encore longtemps si un certain 1er Novembre, un vampire réputé pour son impolitesse et sa violence à peine contenue, n'était pas passer dans leur village pour choisir la jeune sœur de Sakka.

Après avoir convaincu le démon de l'emporter elle plutôt que sa petite sœur, elle présenta celle ci en tant qu'employée et apprentie chez la fleuriste du coin. Elle donna tout ce qu'elle possédait le petite tête blonde, n'emportant que cette photo avec elle.

Après un an a subir les colères parfois violentes du monstre, cinq vampires entrèrent par effraction en pleine nuit pour neutraliser leur confrère, jugé trop violent envers ses employés.

Les servants furent alors recrutés par les cinq vampires et parmi eux, se trouvait Mr Crepsley.

Darren tenait toujours son amie ferment dans ses bras, caressant tendrement ses longs cheveux blonds comme l'aurait fait un parent. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir aussi abattue et ne le supportait pas.

La scène dura environs cinq bonnes minutes avant que la fille ne se sépare de l'étreinte en séchant grossièrement ses larmes. Elle prit un air alors très digne, comme si de rien n'était et d'une voix clair et distincte entama une nouvelle conversation pour éviter de s'attarder sur le sujet de sa sœur :

\- Au fait Darren, j'ai lu un livre super hier soir. C'était un recueil de contes de princes et princesses donc je sais pas si c'est bien ton truc mais il était vraiment bien écrit alors peut être que tu pourrais essayer.

Darren ne fut même pas étonnée du changement d'attitude de son amie, il avait vite compris qu'elle ne supportait pas de montrer ses faiblesses aux autres et tentait d'éviter touts commentaires sur ses peines et malheurs passés.

L'adolescent de contenta alors de poursuivre leur nouvelle conversation d'un air tout à fait naturel.

\- En fait je savais que ce livre allait te plaire tu vois je l'ai déjà lu il y'a deux jours et j'allais t'en parler. C'est vrai que je l'ai bien aimé eehhh mais qu'est ce que tu fait ?!

Sakka ne l'avait même pas laissé finir sa phrase et l'avait déjà profit de cours en l'étouffant encore une fois dans une violente étreinte secouée de rires de plut en plus élevé.

\- Darren ! Oh non c'est pas vrai tu lis des contes de princes et princesses ?! Mais c'est trop meugnoonn mon pitit ! Ha ha haa ! Oh ne me dis pas que tu penses à mr Crepsley et toi dans ces histoires ce serait trop chou !

Manquant de s'étouffer sous la gêne et les bras de la jeune fille, le jeune répondit tant bien que mal :

\- M-mais non pas du tout arg ! Attends tu m'étouffe ! Et je te signale que l'a lu aussi ce livre hein !

Alors que le jeune brun était sur le point de manquer d'air face aux assauts affectifs de son amie, son vampire de maître passa dans le couloir a côté duquel la bibliothèque se trouvait. Toujours en train d'étouffer Darren qui, lui ,tentait désespérément de se sauver d'une mort certaine Sakka-kun avait bien repérer son maître et lâcha instinctivement le jeune homme pour reprendre un air plus digne mais néanmoins toujours a moitié hilare. Le vampire, tentant de lutter contre un sourire amusé qui le démangeait et dit à Sakka :

\- Sakka-kun s'il te plait je te l'ai confier pour que tu t'occupe de lui dans ses débuts pas pour t'en servir de peluche.

\- Oui maître, répondit elle humblement avec un petit sourire.

En attendant Darren se sentit légèrement exclu de la conversation dont il était pourtant l'objet. D'un air faussement bougon il marmonna :

\- C'est surtout qu'à la base je ne suis pas une peluche en fait...

Larten et Sakka-kun le regardèrent l'air taquin. Puis le vampire lâcha d'une voix sadique :

\- Il se pourrait fortement que je te demande me laisser te serrer dans mes bras toutes les nuits tu sais... Comme une peluche...

Darren s'étouffa et dévisagea son maître :

\- Quoi ?! Mais ... Mais mais mais...

\- Eh bien quoi ? Si je t'en donne l'ordre il te faudra t'y conformer, Darren...

Rajouta t'il le regard brillant de luxure en rapprochant son visage vers celui du plus jeune lentement. Il s'arrêta a à peine trois centimètres des lèvres de l'adolescent et lui murmura intimement :

\- Tiens toi prêt cela pourrait bien arriver plus vite que tu ne le penses...

A ces mots le jeune sentit tout son corps trembler. Mais ce n'était pas de peur, une douce chaleur l'avait envahie et son cœur battait fort. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement...

C'était de l'anticipation.

Alors que le vampire s'éloignait, laissant le jeune homme déboussolé avec la jeune fille qui saignait du nez, Darren arborait maintenant un visage plus qu'érotique. Ses paupières étaient mis closes, ses joues rouges au possible et sa petite bouche entrouverte encore sous le coup de la surprise. Il semblait regarder le mur comme s'il y voyait le visage de Larten.

\- Ha non ça recommence pas hein !

Cette fois Sakka-kun avait bien réussi a réveiller le jeune brun.

\- Ha oui ! Je suis là qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?

La jeune fille le dévisagea avec un grand sourire.

\- Aller viens Darren tu vas m'aider à vérifier si tout le monde est a son poste aujourd'hui...

\- Oui oui on y va...

La fin de la nuit passa ensuite très vite pour les deux amis. Ils avaient fait le tour de tous le châteaux mais a part leurs tâches habituelles ils n'avaient pas eu grands choses a faire.

Aussi au petit matin quand vint l'heure pour les habitants nocturnes du château de se coucher. Darren remonta vers sa chambre après avoir souhaite une bonne nuit à son amie et aux autres personnes qu'il croisa sur son chemin. Il n'avait pas revu le vampire depuis la dernière fois et même s'il avait toujours du mal a se l'avouer, cela lui faisait de la peine. Et même si il ne voulait pas se l'avouer non plus, secrètement il espérait que son maître l'appelle pour une de leur petite session intime.

Certes elles étaient quotidiennes depuis qu'il était au château mais il souhaitait toujours pour que l'homme ne l'oubli pas.

Généralement leur séances se faisaient dans la chambre du maître et se constituaient de, plus ou moins, sages et tendres baisers. Sinon ça pouvait aussi être parfois plus violent, et alors le vampire se lâchait un peu plus avec son jeune amant pouvant aller jusqu'à lui offrir deux ou trois orgasmes par nuit avec des fellations ou simplement avec ses mains. Mais de plus en plus souvent Darren de sentait gêné de ne pas rendre l'appareil au vampire, oui il l'admettait il lui arrivait de plus en plus de vouloir satisfaire pleinement les désirs de son maître.

Il secoua sa tête violemment pour tenter d'effacer les pensées perverses qui l 'envahissaient.

Enfin arrivé a son étage, il ouvrait la porte de sa chambre avant d'entendre son maître l'appeler depuis l'autre bout du couloir et lui intima l'ordre de le rejoindre plutôt dans la sienne.

Ce que Darren fit avec plaisir.

Les deux hommes étaient maintenant assis l'un a côté de l'autre sur le grand lit a baldaquin du vampire. Ils étaient actuellement occupés à savourer la bouche de l'autre dans un baiser tendre et amoureux. Darren avait placé ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant pour le rapprocher au maximum, et devant tant d'entrain, Larten ne pût réprimander un petit commentaire :

\- Tu semble de plus en plus à l'aise Darren...

\- Mmh n-ne dites pas ça comme ça c'est gênant...

\- Et plus impatient pour plus...

\- Peut être bien que oui...

-...

\- Ne bougez pas s'il vous plait...

Devant les yeux encore ronds de son maître, Darren s'agenouilla entre les jambes de celui ci et, encore hésitant, défit lentement la braguette du vampire. Tout en déposant un baiser sous le nombril de celui ci, il saisit d'une main se voulant ferme le membre déjà bien tendu de son homme et le sortit de sa prison de tissu.

Le plus jeune resta alors comme surprit de sa propre découverte, l'organe du rouquin devait mesurer vers les 17 centimètres et bien que Darren soit un homme lui même, il avait l'impression de découvrir un tout autre monde. Voyant clairement que le jeune brun était légèrement effrénés de ce qu'il s'apprêtait a faire, il saisit son menton avec trois doigts et le rapprocha de son visage avant de murmurer :

\- Si tu n'es pas prêt tu n'as pas à te forcer Darren...

\- Non... Ça va aller, je veux le faire Monsieur...

\- Alors tu as plutôt intérêt à me tutoyer et à m'appeler par mon prénom Darren...

\- Oui Larten...

Le jeune homme reçut un autre baiser amoureux du démon et se replaça sur ses genoux entre ceux de l'homme. Darren plaça alors ses deux mains a la base du membre en tremblant encore légèrement. La sensation fut si frustrante et en même temps si agréable pour le roux qu'il émit un léger gémissement, encourageant ainsi le plus jeune.

Le brun se rapprocha alors du sexe de l'autre homme et le caressa d'abord d'un léger coup de langue, puis un second sur le haut et un troisième partant de la base jusqu'en haut a nouveau appréciant avec délice le long gémissement du vampire. Puis, après une légère inspiration, sa bouche enveloppa presque entièrement sa verge gagnant un petit cri de plaisir de son maître, puis il entama quelques vas et vient d'abord lentement puis accéléra petit a petit, au fur et a mesure que son désir grandissait.

Il se surprit à ne pas trouver le goût désagréable mais plutôt... Excitant.

Sentant son désir augmenter il approfondit quelques peu ses poussées au point de manquer de s'étouffer. Il toussota deux petites fois sous le regard embrumé et suppliant de son amant qui sans un mot le remonta sur le lit pour l'allonger sur le dos.

Le vampire entreprit alors de se déshabiller lui ainsi que son amant tout en continuant à caresser son corps de baisers tous plus tendres les uns que les autres. Quand enfin ils furent tout deux dévêtus, Larten murmura au creux de l'oreille de Darren :

\- Darren, si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin je comprendrai mais si tu as envie d'essayer alors dis le moi. J'en ai trop envie...

Un petit silence d'à peine cinq secondes et :

\- J-je crois que j'ai envie d'essayer Larten...

\- Bien... Détend toi alors...

Les doigts de l'aîné repartirent alors a la conquête du corps de son aimé, transformé en être d'envie et de lui. Il attrapa fermement les deux fesses parfaitement rondes et pâles de l'ado qui surprit et excité laissa échapper un faible gémissement.

Tout en l'embrassant, le rouquin taquinait d'un doigt l'entrée de son ange se cambrant sous lui pour plus. Le pauvre Darren ne savait même plus ce qu'on lui avait enseigné dans son église, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulait ne faire qu'un avec le démon. Il le voulait sur son corps et dans son corps également, il l'aimant tant, il se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras, aimé tel qu'il était, et confiant en l'avenir.

Comprenant que son partenaire était prêt, le vampire rentrait un doigt en Darren qui ne pût contenir un faible cri de douleur et de plaisir. Mais la douleur le quitta bien vite et il se sentit bientôt capable de prendre un autre doigt, ce que son amant avait compris lui aussi.

Le deuxième doigt rentré, ce fut un peu plus douloureux pour Darren de se détendre mais l'envie de sentir son amant en lui était trop forte pour le laisser abandonner. Puis, tout naturellement, la douleur s'estompa encore une fois.

\- Je vais y'aller Darren d'accord ? Si tu changes d'avis j'arrêterais immédiatement compris ? Chuchota l'aîné, un regard émeraude plein d'amour planté dans ceux azurs en face de lui. Il avait placé son sexe a l'entrée du corps de son amant et attendait sagement sa réponse :

\- Je suis prêt Larten... Je veux le faire avec toi... Je-je t'aime...

\- Je t'aime aussi Darren...

Puis lentement, petit à petit, Larten pénétra son jeune amour en gémissant lourdement et entendant ses légères plaintes. Pourtant, il n'entendait aucunes demandes d'arrêter. Inquiet, il regarda le jeune pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Il fut éblouit par la vision de Darren les yeux clos, les sourcils légèrement montés vers le haut en signe de peine, et le torse se soulevant frénétiquement indiquant un souffle irrégulier. Quand il vit deux petites larmes se formées aux coins de ses yeux il voulut immédiatement arrêté la. Pourtant il se retrouva coincé par les jambes de Darren, croisés derrière son dos :

\- Darren tu as mal...

\- Ça va aller... Larten. Je t'aime je veux qu'on le fasse et... Et je te fais confiance la douleur va passer...

Souffla t'il les yeux pleins d'amour.

\- Oh Darren... Gémit le vampire, je ne pourrais pas me retenir très longtemps si tu dis ce genre de choses...

\- Ne te retiens pas... Enfin sois doux...

\- Promis mon amour, il n'embrassa encore une fois le plus jeune et poussa un peu plus son bassin contre le cul du garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre en entier.

Darren gémit plus fortement tout a coup, il avait sentit comme une sorte de petit point qui, lorsque son maître l'avait touchait, l'avait envoyé au septième ciel pendant une demi seconde. D'une voix faible mais empreinte d'extase, il demanda au vampire de recommencer encore.

Et il ne fallut pas lui répéter deux fois, ayant bien enregistré ou se trouvait la prostate du brun, le sexe du vampire frappa a chaque fois cette petite zone de plus en plus vite au fur et a mesure que le plaisir les submergeait tout les deux.

A chacune de ces puissantes poussées, Larten entendit son assistant gémir encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il cri son prénom.

Le jeune homme se sentait remplit et la sensation était étrange mais a chaque fois que sa prostate était stimulée il semblait se rapprocher du paradis. Pendant que l'étroitesse et la chaleur de son corps faisait lui aussi crier son cher et tendre.

Les deux hommes semblaient au comble du bonheur lorsque Darren entre deux gémissements, prévint l'autre qu'il allait jouir. Ce a quoi son maître ne peut répondre que par un gémissement annonçant que lui non plus ne pourrait plus se retenir très longtemps.

Conjurant leur dernières forces, les deux amants s'embrassèrent passionnément, sans stopper leur ébat. Si bien que lorsque Darren sentit son cul se remplir d'un liquide chaud il éjacula a son tour, comprenant que son démon avait joui en lui.

Presque immédiatement après, Larten se retira du corps qui se trouvait sous lui, l'air exténué et vint se placer tout contre son amant, le caressant tendrement et lui chuchotant des paroles d'amour.

\- Tu n'as pas eu trop mal mon ange ? Demanda t'il inquiet mais tout de même heureux...

\- Un peu mais c'était vraiment bon Larten...

\- Tant mieux amour. Je suis content que ça t'ai plus...

Je t'aime...

\- Je t'aime aussi...

Les deux hommes se glissèrent ensuite sous les couvertures, se serrant dans les bras de l'autre en se glissant ça et la quelques baisers la ou ils purent.

\- Darren attend je veux dormir avec toi dans mes bras, viens la s'il te plait.

\- Oui si tu veux.

Darren se retrouva alors encercler des deux puissants bras de son homme et solidement caler contre son torse musclé.

Il se surprit a penser qu'il aimerait bien que cette nuit ne soit pas la dernière. Puis après avoir souhaite une bonne nuit au vampire se sentir partir dans un sommeil tranquille et profond en rêvant de son maître, qui dormir en faisant d'aussi beaux rêves de son assistant.


	4. Chapter 4

Deux jours avaient passés depuis que Darren et son maître avaient couchés ensemble pour la première fois. Si le maître était aux anges, Darren lui était mort de honte dès qu'il y repensait.  
Larten ne se privait en revanche pas pour monter a tout le personnel de la demeure que le plus jeune était sa propriété a partir de maintenant, pour toujours et a jamais.  
Aussi il n'était pas rare de voir au détour d'un couloir le maître et son assistant se bécoter contre un mur, tantôt tendrement avec de simples baisers chastes et prudes, tantôt avec Darren, plaqué contre un mur, assailli par les mains et les lèvres du vampire qui se glissaient des qu'elles trouvaient un centimètre de peau pour se régaler.

Après seulement un mois depuis son arrivée au château, Darren se sentait maintenant totalement sur de lui dans son rôle d'assistant et il n'avait plus besoin de l'aide constante de Sakka-kun avec qui il gardait une grande proximité.  
Les deux adolescents se retrouvaient pendant leur pauses ou a la fin de leur journées pour discuter tranquillement.  
Mais aujourd'hui personne n'avait le temps pour faire quoi que de soit d'autre que leur tâches habituel.  
En effet un invite important, un vampire ami de Larten, venait lui rendre une visite professionnelle. Entre deux courses des cuisines au bureau de son maître, Darren avait pu apprendre le nom de leur hôte : Gavner Purl. Mais rien de plus.

Il devait arriver pour 8 heures au matin même et n'ayant été prévenus que tardivement, les employés étaient sur les chapeaux de roues.  
Darren venait de finir ce qu'il pensait être sa dernière tâche et envisageait sérieusement de prendre une pause dans les jardins. Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le portique qui menait a la roseraie, Il entendit la sonnerie bien distincte de son maître qui l'appelait dans son bureau... Au dernier étage.

\- Roh nan pitié..., gémit le jeune homme. En soupirant il se hâta vers son maître. Il dévala les images quatre a quatre pour arriver plus vite mais l'effet fut qu'il soit complètement épuisé devant la porte du bureau. Il repris rapidement sons souffle et poussa les portes...toujours essoufflé.

\- Vous m'avez appelé maître.

\- En effet Darren je voulais savoir ou en sont les préparatifs ?

\- Nous sommes dans les temps les cuisiniers on termines les entrées et les plats et finissent les desserts, la table est dressée, les vitres terminent d'être lavées et Sakka kun est prête a recevoir monsieur Purl.

Le vampire parut satisfait mais redemanda par curiosité si il restait quelques choses a faire.  
\- Eh bien... Il reste le sol a nettoyé et il faudra allumer les torches avant l'arrivée de monsieur mais a part ça tout est prêt.

\- Bien je vois que tout est en ordre mon cher assistant, dit il avec un petit sourire plein de sous entendus, nous avons donc un peu de temps libre n'est ce pas ?

La surprise apparut sur le visage de Darren, il n'arrivait toujours pas a croire que son amant et maître puisse avoir autant de facilités a parler de ce genre de chose, et sur un ton aussi désinvolte...  
Et pourtant il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'étais pas secrètement très excité.

Voyant le vampire ouvrir ses bras avec un regard empli de luxure. Darren déglutit sous la gêne et l'envie puis s'avança vers Larten timidement. Il contourna le bureau sombre sans oser regarder l'autre homme dans les yeux, puis une fois à ses côtés, l'aîné ayant décalé sa chaise, se retrouva devant son amant avec un sourire charmeur.

Darren n'eut même pas a se demander quoi faire, il savait ce que voulait son maître... Car c'était la même chose que lui. Il s'approcha encore de son maître, plaça ses deux mains sur les larges épaules et rapprocha son visage de celui de son amant, ses yeux se fermèrent et...  
\- Darren vas me préparer un bain je te prie.

\- Quoi ?! S'étrangla Darren.

Avec un air mi-flegmatique mi-moqueur, le vampire répéta son ordre devant le visage déconfit du domestique. D'une voix blanche il répondit un petit "bien maître" avant de se retirer du bureau rapidement et mort de honte.  
Une fois dans le couloir, le jeune brun tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Puis se retrouva a maugréer sur "l'attitude gamine de son andouille de maître trop attirant pour son bien".

Puis en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain il se fit une réflexion, c'est le première fois qu'il allait entrer dans la salle de bain du maître de maison.  
Radoucit par la perspective de la découverte d'une nouvelle pièce du château, il poussa la porte et entra dans la salle d'eau.

La pièce était baigné par la lumière orangée de l'aurore qui illuminait les murs et le sol de granit brut. Il n'y avait qu'une fenêtre face a la porte a laquelle pouvait s'ajouter des rideaux rouges sombres. Les meubles étaient un paravent en acajous finement sculpté, un chariot du même bois où se trouvaient des onguent parfumés pour le bains et les soins, plus loin dans un coins se trouvait une petite lampe asiatique jaune a même le sol.  
Enfin la baignoire constituait en un creux carré situe en plein milieux de la pièce, au centre de ce carré se trouvait uni petite colonne elle aussi carré ou trônait ce mécanisme si pratique qu'on voit dans les saunas.

Darren sentit que la pièce semblait plus chauffée que les autres et s'était grâce aux chauffage du mécanisme au centre de la pièce. En fouillant un peu dans les pièce, il trouva un seau remplie de charbon. Comprenant tourde suite son usage il s'en saisit et en remplit le piédestal avant de le faire chauffer. Puis il appela d'autres domestiques pour leur demander d'apporter des seaux d'eaux chaudes pour le bain.

Les cavalcades dans l'escalier cessèrent au bout de 15 minutes, lorsque la baignoire fut remplie. D'un air satisfait, Darren trempa le charbon brûlant d'eau chaude et une large buée s'en échappa réchauffant ainsi d'avantage la pièce.

Le jeune brun partit de ce pas chercher son maître pour lui informer que son bain l'attendait.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, le vampire sortit de son bureau et voyant son amant devant lui a attendre son verdict, il lui enjoignit d'un geste de le suivre.

Le rouge au visage, Darren suivit son maître dans la pièce. Puis après avoir refermé la porte, il aperçut le rouquin disparaître derrière le paravent.  
Il entendit quelques bruissements lui laissant comprendre que son maître se dévêtait, ce qui fit d'avantage rougir le jeune adolescent qui sentit malgré lui son pantalon de resserrer.

Lorsque son amant réapparut enfin, il pût admirer avec un délice mal dissimulé ce corps qui le faisant tant rêver. Les pectoraux et abdos auxquels il vouait un culte dans son sommeil, les bras puissants qui pouvaient le soulever comme un chaton, les jambes finement taillées comme les statues des dieux grecs et juste plus haut...

\- "Sans doute qu'il vaut mieux éviter de m'attarder sur cette partie du corps ou je vais avoir du mal a paraître crédible comme assistant.", se dit Darren alors que son amant rentrait dans l'eau.  
Tâchant de prendre un air plus sérieux tout en dissimulant la bosse de son pantalon il demanda :  
\- Le bain est il a votre convenance monsieur ?  
Savourant l'eau chaude l'envelopper l'homme soupira un petit "oui" le regard plus détendu maintenant.

Darren sembla chercher ses mots pendant quelques secondes puis finalement dit :  
\- Je vous laisse donc vous laver maître...  
\- Non !  
\- Quoi ? Mais... Comment euuh que puis je faire pour vous maître ?, bredouilla le jeune homme déjà sur de ce qu'il allait entendre.  
\- C'est toi qui va me laver...

Darren laissa un petit rire gêné lui échapper et ajouta:  
\- Eh eh... V-vous ne savez pas vous laver tout seul ?  
\- Ne me gâche pas mon plaisir j'aime juste quand tu t'occupe de moi..., lança le vampire d'un ton serein.  
Que répondre a cela ? Rien se dit Darren. Alors il se contenta de dissimuler son petit sourire et la rougeur des ses joues et il se dirigea vers la brosse et le savon qui gisaient non loin de la baignoire. Enfin, il s'agenouilla a côté de son maître et commença par frotter son dos avec la brosse savonnée.

Après quelques secondes de calme, l'ainé ne pût tenir sa langue et demanda a Darren :  
\- Darren...dis moi que faisais tu avant que je ne t'enlève ?  
\- J-je...j'allais a l'école, comme tout les enfants. Je voulais devenir professeur, maître.  
-Hmm... Est ce que tu avais une petite amie, dis moi ? Demanda le vampire tentant de cacher la crainte d'entendre la réponse.

\- Eh bien... En fait mes parents m'avaient déjà trouve une future femme...  
Les poings de Larten se serrèrent jusqu'à en devenir blancs.  
\- Mais je ne l'aimais pas, reprit Darren, elle était très jolie...je suppose, mais... Je ne l'aimais pas.

D'un air rassuré et radoucit, le roux souffla :  
\- Bien... J'aime savoir que j'ai été ton premier amour, Darren.  
\- Ha !...Mmh... Euh qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? S'exclama Darren voyant son maître se lever a sa hauteur pour l'embrasser passionnément, inondant sa chemise blanche au passage avant de murmurer suavement un :  
\- Darren, enlèves tes vêtements et rejoins moi dans le bain.  
\- Qu-quoi...m-mais je...c'est...  
\- Darren, j'ai envie d'un bain...et de toi, alors si tu ne viens pas maintenant je devrai te jeter dans l'eau avec tes vêtements...

Darren rougit de plus belle et gémit entre deux baisers fiévreux :  
\- Ah...oui Larten, j-je viens...

Sur ce, l'adolescent se dirigea vers la paravent où, rouge comme la cape du vampire, il se déshabilla le plus lentement possible.  
Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de le rejoindre mais le vampire l'intimidait. Il se sentait toujours trop inférieur par rapport a sa force qu'elle soit mentale ou physique.

Une fois qu'il eut finit de se déshabiller, il se dirigea lentement vers le bassin ou son maître l'attendait, un regard satisfait et un sourire carnassier ayant pour effet de convaincre Darren de baisser le regard vers le sol. Ce dernier se contenta de se laisser glisser dans l'eau juste a côté de son maître, qui n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour glisser son bras autour des ses épaules, le serrant un peu plus contre lui. Darren, beaucoup plus détendu, posa timidement sa tête contre sa nuque.

\- Larten... Je... J-je... Je t'aime tu sais. Dit il amoureusement.  
La réponse ne se fit pas attendre d'ailleurs.  
\- Moi aussi Darren je t'aime, dit il avant de saisir son menton d'une main pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Le jeune homme se tourna un peu plus vers son maître et passa une des ses jambes sur les siennes pour de rapprocher d'avantage, puis il plaça ses deux mains autour de sa nuque pour rapprocher leur visages et approfondir leur baiser. Leur langues se cherchaient, se caressaient et savouraient leur contacts autant que leur mains appréciaient le contact de leur corps respectifs.

Puis sentant son membre durcir jusqu'à ce qu'il en devienne douloureux, le vampire suçota l'oreille de son jeune amant avant de lui murmurer :  
\- Laisses moi te faire l'amour Darren, je t'en prie...

\- O-oui Larten... Fais le moi s'il te plait j'en ai envie moi aussi !

Le vampire approuva d'un hochement de tête. Darren était déjà en position assis sur les jambes de son amant a cheval, et tout en l'embrassant et le caressant, il sentit ses doigts caresser d'une main son téton droit avec de lents mouvements circulaires et de l'autre ils cavalaient le long de son dos, plus bas... De plus en plus bas jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses. Puis il laissa un doigt glisser le long de sa raie jusqu'à son orifice, le faisant ainsi trembler de bonheur. Enfin, il l'enfonça entièrement dans le cul du jeune brun se délectant du cri même de surprise et de plaisir qu'il fit ressentir a son amour :

\- Tu dois commencer a avoir l'habitude maintenant non ?, demanda t'il avec un sourire pervers.

\- Ha ! O-oui ...plus...plus s-s'il te plait...haan..., gémit le pauvre garçon sans pouvoir retenir ses les légers coups de hanches.  
-Tu es vraiment excitant comme ça Darren..., souffla le vampire en léchant délicatement la nuque tout en augmentant la vitesse a laquelle son doigt allait et venait dans le corps de Darren.  
Il ne se lassait pas des lourds gémissements de l'autre homme qui l'implorant d'être plus méchant, ne se privant pas pour lui dire que ses doigts étaient trop bons.

Quand soudain...

\- Darren je ne peux plus me retenir je vais te prendre maintenant !

\- Oui ! vas y, prends moi j'en ai trop envie~

Ni une ni deux, le vampire dégagea Darren de ses genoux pour le faire s'agenouiller sur le banc de pierre dans le bassin, dos a son maître et accoudé au sol. Le vampire sentit son regard s'embraser et son membre se faire un peu plus douloureux a la vue splendide de son amant prêt a s'offrir a lui de la sorte.  
Larten posa ses mains sur les délicates hanches du plus jeune et tout en caressant son dos pour le rassurer le pénétra doucement, lascivement. Pendant que Darren, lui, sentait ses parois s'écartées et le plaisir peu a peu l'étouffe tandis qu'ils se perdaient tout deux en gémissements.

\- Nyaah~ p-plus ! Je t'en prie plus...

\- C'est si étroit et si chaud en toi Darren... Je ne vais pas y'aller doucement tu sais..., le prévint le vampire en gémissant.

\- Ne te retiens pas ! Hmm...haa ! L-laa ha c'est trop bon Larteenn~

Le roux sourit d'un air carnassier :  
\- Je connais l'endroit exact de ta prostate mon beau..., dit il avant d'accélérer ses violentes poussées sur le point G de Darren, qui avait la bouche ouverte pour laisser ses gémissements de perdre dans la buée toujours plus dense et plus chaude.

\- Haa ! Haannn ! P-plus ~, Darren et Larten criaient de plus en plus fort sous le plaisir insoutenable.

\- Larten ! Tellement bon nyah~

Conjurant toutes ses dernières forces le maître accéléra ses poussées encore plus, le plaisir le consumant :  
\- C'est assez fort pour toi ?!  
Rugit il près de Darren encore pantelant sous les coups de butoirs de l'autre homme.

\- Nyaah ! O-ouiii ! H-Haannn ! Je vais jouir !

\- Moi aussi Darren... Haannn je vais jouir en toi ! Haaa !

Les deux hommes jouirent en deux hurlements de bonheur. Les deux hommes étaient a bout de souffle, Darren était toujours sur le rebord de la pierre, le torse hors de l'eau et allongé par terre alors que son cul portait encore le sexe du vampire en lui. Larten, le torse allongé sur le dos de son amant encore en lui, puis entre deux respirations saccadées il lui souffla au creux de l'oreille :

\- Tu étais très bon Darren...  
-T-toi aussi Larten...je... Je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime aussi Darren... Viens par la. Larten se retira de son amant, savourant le petit gémissement de son petit servant. Puis, il s'assit juste a côté de lui, lui indiquant de s'asseoir aussi. Darren se releva doucement a cause de la légère douleur qu'il commençait a ressentir, et se plaça contre le torse de son maître.

\- T-tu n'as pas trop mal ?  
\- N-non non ça va... Mais...

\- Qu'y a t'il ?, souffla le vampire d'un air inquiet, s'il avait blessé son ange il s'en voudrait pendant longtemps.

\- Il fait que je vous lave ! Votre invite arrive dans 1 heure a peine !, s'exclama Darren complètement panique.  
En revanche le roux était, lui, beaucoup plus soulagé et sourit face a la réaction qu'il trouvait adorable... Et pourtant il n'avait pas du tout envie de le laisser sans s'en tirer aussi facilement.

\- Ah...oui je vois mais toi aussi tu dois te laver maintenant..., lâcha t'il l'air sournois.

En revanche Darren prit un peu peur :  
\- Qu-qu'avez vous en tête ? Je connais ce regard...

L'homme sourit malicieusement et alors que sa bouche se posait sur celle du garçon, ses mains redescendirent vers le cul de son amant, et plaça deux doigts dans l'orifice du jeune homme, encore très souple du a l'intense moment qu'ils venaient de partager, afin de faire sortir son sperme du corps de Darren.

\- Oh ! a-ah~ Larten n-ne fais pas ça si rapi-de...ment aahh !

La langue de son amant caressait son anus sans jamais se lasser entraînant Darren dans un plaisir fou qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de réprimer a cause de la honte cuisante qu'il ressentait. Et pourtant le plaisir était si puissant que toutes ses forces l'abandonnèrent.  
Quand Larten eut fini, il se releva et embrassa le jeune brun, lui faisant goûter son propre goût et savourant ses gémissements :  
\- Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas aimé ça Darren..., dit il ma voix emplie de luxure.

\- M-mais c'est juste que c'est... Si bon...  
\- J'en étais sur... Maintenant que tu es propre... Tu veux refaire un round peut être ?

Le visage rouge au possible, l'adolescent bégaya :

\- Ha ! Euuh j-j'adorerais mais... Nous devons vous préparer maintenant maître... Alors laisse moi faire mon travail et vous préparer !

Le vampire s'avoua vaincu :  
\- Mmh je suppose qu'on y peut rien...mais je t'attendais ce matin dans mon lit sans faute.

\- Comme tout les matins, maître ?, sourit Darren, bien mais...il faut que je vous laves...

Sur ce le jeune homme saisit une brosse et le morceau de savon. Il massa le corps muscle de son maître, savourant autant que possible la peau pale de son amant. Après avoir laver l'autre homme (TOUT lavé) Darren le rhabilla également et alors qu'il termina de fermer la cape rouge sang du vampire, ce dernier lui dit remarquer qu'il n'était pas encore habille.  
Le visage du jeune homme s'empourpra pour la énième fois et en tachant de faire sortir de la pièce le roux, il se retrouva comme a lui avec son érection naissante...

\- Comment veux tu que j'attende aussi longtemps avant de te rejoindre au lit ?  
\- Peut être parce que vous devez rejoindre vos amis ?  
\- Mais j'ai envie de toi maintenant..., sembla boudé le vampire.

\- Oui mais je- je dois me reposer vous comprenez ?

Larten sembla se raidir. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal a son précieux ange et s'exclama :

\- Oh je vois, je comprend, je vais te laisser te reposer !

\- Merci beaucoup Larten... Il faut aussi que je m'habille..., dit il en s'enfouissant dans la cape de son maître, l'air complément soumis.

\- Oh Darren ! Comment veux tu que je ne te saute pas dessus ?

\- Haa allez y vous aller être en retard !

\- Bien bien "ma petite femme"..., lança t'il un air moqueur

\- Très drôle, lui répondit Darren avec tout de même un petit sourire lui aussi.

Une fois le dîner termine, Sakka kun et Darren se retrouvèrent enfin après cette journée de folie. Les deux adolescents auraient bien voulu se parler plus longtemps seulement ils étaient tout deux épuisés d'ailleurs...  
Le maître venait d'appeler Darren du haut de sa chambre.  
Sakka kun n'eut que le temps de lancer un petit "Travail bien Darren !" Avec un clin d'œil moqueur.

**Oubliez pas la pitite review siouplait TT^TT**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde ! eh non je suis pas mourue en fait ! Vous êtes content ? Non ? (pas tapez moi siouplait DX)**

**Plus serieusement j'ai été completement prise par la rentrée à l'université en fait et ce chapitre etait pret depuis des jours maaiiis...**

**Avec tout ça j'ai pas trop eu la tete à tout ça donc j'espère que ceci vous donneras moins envie de me huer DX**

Troisième mois depuis l'arrivé de Darren dans le château de son maître et amant. Il s'était fait à sa nouvelle vie depuis un moment déjà et se sentait quasiment chez lui a présent malgré le manque que laissait sa famille.

Ses tâches en tant qu'assistant lui convenaient parfaitement et étaient diverses et variées, ainsi n'avait il jamais le sentiment d'être pris dans une routine sans fin. De plus, il avait commence à côtoyer de plus en plus le personnel du château grâce à Sakka-kun. En effet la jeune femme avait pris soin de ne pas délaissé son petit protégé même maintenant qu'il savait se débrouiller sans elle: Elle se mit donc a parfaire la vie social de Darren.

A présent, le jeune homme connaît chaque personne du château et s'était déjà lié d'amitié avec certains. Il se mit également a faire du sport, car maintenant que le chagrin l'avait en grande partie quitté, il ressentait le besoin de se dépenser et de penser à autre chose que son travail.

Il retrouvait donc Sakka-kun tout les soirs dans les jardins où la jeune fille avait accepté de l'entraîner aux types de sport qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'elle avait acquis sa force vampirique. D'ailleurs, l'ego masculin de Darren en prenait un sacré coup quand il voyait son amie accomplir des exploits sportifs surhumains, ce qui la faisait bien rire.

Toutefois, sa force permettait aussi a Darren de s'entraîner toujours plus dur et de dépasser ses limites, notamment au combat où il pouvait frapper de toute ses forces son adversaire sans craindre de lui faire mal.

Il garda également l'habitude de se reposer à la bibliothèque. Celle ci était tellement grande et remplie de livres qu'il n'en aurai jamais fait tout le tour pensait il souvent.

En bref, on pourrait penser que cette vie bien qu'étrange ne présentait plus aucun point sombre pour le brun.  
Cependant, ce n'était pas tout a fait exact...  
Il y'a toujours une chose qui inquiete de plus en plus l'adolescent et cette chose se trouve être son maître et amant, Larten Crepsley.

Son amour pour le vampire n'avait pas changé, il l'aime toujours comme avant la n'était pas le problème. En effet leur relation n'avait pas du tout changé.  
Darren ne se plaint pas d'un quelconque manque de surprises ou quoi que ce soit, cependant au bout de trois mois de relation avec le vampire il faisait de plus en plus le même constat effrayant :

Leur relation ne semble tourner qu'autour du sexe.

Les seuls moments qu'ils passent ensemble finissent toujours par une partie de jambes en l'air et le plus jeune ressent de plus en plus le besoin de passer du temps avec son amant simplement pour le plaisir d'être avec lui. Seulement le vampire finir toujours par le convaincre de le faire avec lui et au final il se sent toujours aussi frustré.

Darren est de plus en plus angoissé a l'idée que son maître ne lui mente lorsqu'il lui dit "je t'aime", il n'a plus la même envie de le faire avec son amant car il ne pense qu'à cette crainte et n'ose pas aborder le sujet avec lui de peur qu'il ne le trouve trop envahissant.

Le jeune homme n'avait que Sakka-kun pour parler de ses doutes et bien qu'elle ne lui dise que du bien sur la vertus de leur maître, Darren n'était jamais totalement rassuré.

Un jour, un invité important fut annoncé au château. Ce n'était pas un ami du vampire mais un collègue important, charge de s'assurer du bon fonctionnement de la vie dans la demeure sous les ordres de Larten.

Sa venue était prévu par le maître de maison mais il semblait toutefois nerveux au fur et a mesure que la date de leur rencontre approchait, sans que Darren ne sache pourquoi.  
En demandant a Sakka-kun il trouva quelques réponses :

\- Notre invite ne vient que une fois par an et se nomme Arrow. Il n'est pas vraiment un "supérieur" de monsieur Crepsley mais la tâche qu'on lui a confié le fait paraître. Il doit tout simplement contrôler notre maître et s'assurer que les employés fassent bien leur boulot pour éviter les abus de pouvoirs ou les rébellions.

\- Mais si ce n'est que ça alors pourquoi Larten est il inquiet ?, demanda Darren.

\- Eh bien, je n'en suis pas sur, lui confia Sakka, mais je crois que ça a un rapport avec toi..., murmura t'elle hésitante.

\- QUOI ?!, s'exclama Darren soudainement au bord de la panique, mais pourquoi moi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'as rien fait de mal, en revanche, Arrow est connu pour être ce qu'on appelle un "croqueur d'homme". Il aurait déjà couche avec quelques employés dans d'autre demeures, et même si rien ne prouve qu'il les a force, ses manies de regarder indécemment tout ce qui lui "fais envie" n'incite pas trop a lui donner faire confiance.

Darren pût imaginer quel genre de personnage pouvait être cet homme et il pouvait dire d'office que maintenant lui aussi commençait a appréhender sa venue. Puis il redemanda :

\- Mais alors... Quel rapport avec moi ?

Sakka kun le regarda avec un regard surpris et lui dit comme si c'était une évidence:  
\- Mais Darren... Tu es l'amant de monsieur Crepsley : il t'aime et tu correspond parfaitement a ce que rechercherait Arrow ! Il est inquiet qu'il te fasse du mal c'est évident !

Le jeune brun sembla comprendre, mais il se calma tout de suite et prit par une vague de tristesse murmura tout bas :  
\- je vois... Mais il faut encore voir si ça ne le dérangerait pas plus qu'un autre puisse souillé son jouet favori ?

\- Mais arrêtes avec ça ! Je te le répète encore une fois : ce n'est pas le genre de notre maître de se jouer des sentiments des autres ! Il t'aime bon sang !

Darren haussa les épaules et afficha un air agacé pour montrer qu'il n'avait plus envie d'en parler. Les deux amis sortirent des jardins en parlant d'autre chose avant de se rendre a leur travaux respectifs.

La date de la venue de cet homme était fixée pour dans une semaine, laissant ainsi aux employés le temps de tout préparer mais également le temps de se préparer mentalement.  
Entre temps, Darren tentait d'éviter au maximum son maître, ne voulant plus se poser autant de questions.

Ils ne se retrouvaient que lorsque le vampire le demandait, dans sa chambre chaque matin pour leur quotidienne séances intimes, ou le brun avait de plus en plus de mal a retenir ses larmes. Larten, trop préoccupe par la visite prochaine de Arrow ne semblait, pour sa part, rien remarqué, au grand désespoir de Darren.

Les jours passèrent et bientôt, le jour de la venue d'Arrow arriva. Il devait venir sur le coup de 20:00.  
Aussi le maître de maison se tenait sur le perron depuis 19:45 lorsque l'on vit le carrosse ébène et argenté qui caractérisait les inspecteurs chez les vampires.

Enfin, un grand homme imposant ,Arrow, descendit. Il était chauve et portait deux tatouages sur les côtés du crâne, il était vêtue d'une longue robe bleue qui retombait en un élégant drapé mais qui jurait avec ses énormes troncs qui lui serait de muscles.

Il afficha un grand sourire en direction de mr Crepsley avant de s'avancer vers lui en s'exclamant d'un air ravi :  
\- Larten mon ami ! Cela fait une éternité il me semble !

\- Nous nous sommes vus l'année dernière pour la même inspection mon cher..., répondit il d'un air blasé.  
\- Une année c'est pas rien enfin !, rétorqua l'autre vampire en montrant bien que les petits piques de son "ami" ne l'impressionnait pas.  
Mais finalement, le roux les ramenèrent a la raison en l'invitant a clore le sujet et a entrer pour le repas.

Guides dans le salon par Sakka kun affichant un air plus professionnel que jamais, Arrow ne cessait de jeter ça et la des petits coups d'œil furtif dans chaque recoins de la pièce.  
De toute évidence, l'inspecteur s'était mit au travail.

L'inspection de poursuivit par un bref entretien avec le maître de maison ou son collègue lui demandait surtout si ses rapports avec ses employés se passaient bien ou si il était toujours garant de sa loyauté envers leur autres frères et sœurs vampires.  
Si leur session n'excédait pas les 10 minutes, la partie suivant fut plus longue :  
En effet, a présent chaque employé devait a son tour rencontrer personnellement l'invite...

Les ventres se tordirent car tous savaient que c'était toujours durant cette période que Arrow choisissait ses conquêtes... Qu'elles le veuille ou non...

Les questions poses étaient plus intimes car l'inspecteur devait s'assurer que les employés avaient accepté ou accepteront leur statut de vampire et voir si parmi eux, il ne se trouverait pas des âmes plus méritantes qui pourrait se voir "promus" a un plus haut rang.  
Chaque entretien durant environs 10 minutes, a raison de 70 personnes, Arrow en avait pour 1 heure et quart.

Aussi je vampire décida de ne pas perdre de temps et de s'atteler a la tâche des maintenant ! Il commença alors sa besogne en rappelant qu'il pourrait a loisir choisir ses futurs amants.

Et le temps passa et passa lentement, les employés ne s'ennuyaient pas trop : pour eux ce n'était l'affaire que de 10 petites minutes, mais pour le vampire ce fut beaucoup plus long. Toujours répéter les mêmes questions, pour entendre les même réponses n'était décidément pas la partie du travail qu'il préférait...

Il préférait un contact avec la personne plus... Intime.

Il vit passer beaucoup de gens et se rappela de certains noms et visages avec lesquels il essaierait probablement de conclure dans l'après midi mais la non plus rien de bien stimulant...  
Rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire pour lui...

Puis, quand vint le tour de Darren, il se stoppa.  
Le physique du jeune homme était cette agréable a regarder mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait vraiment retenu son attention...

Non, ce qu'il aimait c'était cette candeur, cette innocence enrobée de courage durement rassemble qui se lisait dans les yeux céruléens du jeune brun.

"Mon repas préféré" pensa t'il alors qu'un sourire carnassier se dessinait sur son visage.

Pour Darren, le visage qui s'offrait a lui n'était pas des plus accueillant : il avait la désagréable sensation qu'il était comme le petit chaperon rouge devant le loup. Se secouant l'esprit, il parvint toutefois a se ressaisir et a saluer respectueusement leur invite.

D'un coup, l'expression du vampire changea pour laisser place a un gentil sourire plein d'entrain, puis une voix doucereuse s'éleva :

\- Eh bien eh bien, assis toi jeune homme je t'en prie, dit le vampire en désignant la chaise qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Bien que perplexe devant le changement d'attitude qu'il avait observé, Darren hocha de la tête et s'assit...

\- Alors jeune homme... Darren Shan c'est ça ?

\- Oui monsieur.

\- parfait parfait, alors dis moi tu es le petit nouveau non ? Dis moi comment te sens tu maintenant que tu t'es habitué un peu plus au château.

\- Eh bien... Même si ma famille me manque et que j'aimerai la revoir : je n'ai pas a me plaindre de quoi que ce soit. Mon travail n'est pas inhumain et monsieur Crepsley est un bon et juste maître...

La encore pas de surprise dans les réponses, elles se ressemblent toujours se dit Arrow.  
Il décida alors d'abréger les questions strictement professionnelles pour se renseigner sur sa proie.

\- Eh bien Darren tu m'a l'air d'un garçon tout a fait convenable ! Je suis ravi de voir qu'un jour notre fratrie de vampires te compteras parmi ses rangs ! Tu feras j'en suis sur parmi des grands des vampires !

La, Darren était assez étonné : ils ne se connaissaient quasiment pas, alors d'où le vampire pouvait tirer ses conclusions ?  
Malgré la gêné qu'il ressentait il remercia humblement l'inspecteur et se tut, laissant un lourd silence s'imposer de lui même...

\- Hmm... Avez vous d'autres questions monsieur ?, demanda Darren en espérant ne pas paraître impoli.  
Un petit sourire énigmatique apparut chez l'autre vampire et il répondit d'une voix lente et pleine de promesses :

\- Oui oui c'est tout... Je reviendrai vers toi si j'ai besoin de quoi que ce soit, d'accord ?

\- O-oui monsieur.  
Bégaya Darren de plus en plus mal a l'aise par la présence du vampire. Il ne souhaitait rien de plus que de se tenir a l'écart de l'homme jusqu'à son départ demain soir...

Le plus jeune se leva et quitta la salle d'une démarche qu'il espérait tranquille, bien qu'il se sentit faiblir en sentant un regard pervers traîner sur son dos... Ou bien plus bas.

Une fois la porte de la salle close, Arrow laissa échapper un petit rire joyeux : "enfin, pensa t'il, un peu de chair fraîche ..."

La soirée se poursuivit avec un rapide petit entretien avec le maître de maison qui se voyait offrir un court compte-rendu des réponses obtenues, et eut le plaisir d'entendre le bien que ses employés pensaient de lui.  
Et pourtant quand Arrow évoqua a quel point le jeune Darren était charmant, il serra les poings si fort qu'on les voyaient devenir blancs à vue d'œil.

Ravalant ses paroles virulentes, Larten invita l'autre vampire a le rejoindre a sa table et a rester pour la nuit comme le voulait le protocole. Si on lui avait laisser le choix il se serait même passer de la visite de l'autre homme...

Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent attablés côte a côte dans le luxueux salon : le sol parfaitement brillant était d'ocre et de marbre poli et, comme dans le hall (cf au chapitre deux) les murs se voyaient incrustés de colonnes romaines a la seule différence que des rideaux rouges sombres habillaient les parties supérieurs des murs, l'un des murs était constitué de hautes et grandes fenêtres en arc qui laissait voir la nuit.  
Un haut lustre et quelques bougeoirs disposés ça et la dans la pièce éclairait parfaitement la pièce.

Il était maintenant 21 : 30 l'heure pour les vampires de se restaurer.  
A peine eurent il le temps de s'asseoir que les domestiques leur apportèrent leur entrées.  
Mais bien que les entrées soient des plus appétissantes, un air déçu se fit dans le regard d'Arrow : il avait espérer revoir Darren au repas et se repaître encore de la vue de ce splendide corps.

Plus loin de la, dans les cuisines, Darren avait repris son poste et s'appliquait à s'assurer du bon déroulement de la soirée aidé de Sakka. D'ailleurs, ça l'arrangeait bien de rester a l'écart du salon...  
Il ne se sentait pas trop a l'aise avec Arrow dans les parages.

Le repas se termina avec les desserts vers 00:00 et comme l'heure du jour était encore assez loin, Larten proposa a Arrow de visiter la roseraie qu'il avait tant insisté de visiter l'année dernière quand il n'était pas encore terminer.

Cependant, Arrow refusa prétendant : que le voyage l'avait fatigué et qu'il désirait simplement se reposer dans la bibliothèque et se balader dans le "si beau château de son cher ami".  
Larten hocha de la tête, plutôt heureux de ne pas avoir son "cher ami" dans les pattes trop longtemps. Il espérait que le vampire s'endorme dans sa lecture et reparte des son réveil pour en finir au plus vite...  
Ensuite il prévoyait de se retrouver avec Darren, une fois que son esprit serait libéré de l'autre homme...

Pendant ce temps, a la bibliothèque, les projets d'Arrow se mettait en place dans sa tête pour de rapprocher du jeune Darren. Puisqu'il était un domestique, au service de la maison, il se devait de servir aussi les invites n'est ce pas ?

L'homme entra dans la salle remplie de livre ou flambait un bon feu. Il s'installa comporta mêlent dans un des fauteuils et saisit une petite clochette en argent qui trônait sur la table.  
Il y'en avait une dans chaque salle et servait a appeler un domestique charge de répondre a ce genre d'appel.  
Arrow fit donc tinter la petite cloche et, a ce son, une jeune employée arriva presque aussitôt dans le même uniforme que Sakka kun, et s'inclinant lui demanda ce qu'il désirait :

"Je désirerai uniquement le jeune Darren merci" pensa t'il pour lui même :

\- Je souhaiterai que le jeune Shan vienne me conseiller dans ma lecture, merci.

\- Bien monsieur..., la jeune fille sortit de la salle et se mit aussitôt a la recherche de Darren. Elle parcouru les couloirs et les escaliers a la vitesse de vampire pour enfin arriver devant la chambre du jeune homme.  
Elle toqua a la porte et quand elle entendit "Entrez" elle poussa la porte et la referma aussi sec pour se jeter sur Darren l'air très anxieuse.

\- Bonsoir Marthe, ça va ?, demanda le brun.

\- Moi ça va ! C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète !, lui répondit la femme en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Comment ça ? Il y'a un problème ? J-j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?, bégaya Darren inquiète a son tour.

\- Toi tu n'as rien fait ! Mais monsieur Arrow veut te voir dans la bibliothèque maintenant ! Oh Darren je suis inquiète pour toi ! Il t'a choisir comme nouvelle proie c'est sur ! O-on devrait aller prévenir maître Crepsley !, proposa t'elle. Mais le jeune brun la coupa et lui dit :

\- Non ! C'- ça va aller... Ce n'est peut être pas pour ça et... Et si je lui dit posément que je ne suis pas intéressé il ne fera sans doute rien, non ?

\- Oh Darren je ne crois pas qu'il sois aussi tendre..., souffla Marthe inquiète de la candeur de son ami.

\- Bon écoute je vais y'aller... Ce n'est pas comme si il m'avait déjà fait une proposition mal placée non ? Il m'a juste demande de le retrouver a la bibliothèque !

\- T-tu euh... Tu es vraiment sur de ce que tu fais la ?

Darren la regarda un peu absent avant de répondre : "pas vraiment", puis il referma la porte laissant la jeune fille seule dans sa chambre.

Le cerveau de Marthe se mit en alerte rouge ! Darren avait raison : elle ne pouvait pas avertir son maître sans une bonne raison et les domestiques étaient en effet censés répondre aux ordres des invites... Mais elle sentait bien qu'elle devait faire quelque chose... Au moins juste au cas ou.

Elle se tourna alors vers son amie et supérieure Sakka kun. C'était la seule personne a être aussi proche de Darren, de son maître et a avoir assez d'influence pour se permettre de lui parler a cœur ouvert malgré qu'elle soit simplement a son service. Oui ! C'était décidé elle allait de ce pas avertir Sakka.

Elle quitta la chambre de Darren et recouru aussitôt dans les couloirs jusqu'à tomber sur son amie.

Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme venait de trouver la bibliothèque. Il souffla un grand coup et se rappela qu'il n'avait encore rien a reprocher a monsieur Arrow. Puis, il entra.

Il repéra vite leur invité sur un fauteuil, il l'attendait avec un grand sourire qui semblait bien trop mielleux a son goût...  
Le garçon s'avança avec un petit sourire qu'il espérait faire passer pour sincère et demanda :

\- Que puis je pour vous, monsieur ?

\- Ah Darren ! Je suis bien content de te voir je voudrais me reposer dans ma chambre avec un livre mais je ne sais pas trop par ou commencer. Que me conseillerais tu ?

"Et c'est pour ça qu'il m'a appelé ?!" S'exclama Darren en lui même. " il aurait pu regarder un peu autour de lui je sais pas !". Mais chassant ses paroles loin de lui, il garda son masque du parfait serviteur et répondit au vampire que tout dépendait de ses goûts et de ce qu'il avait envie de lire maintenant.

\- Eh bien... Je ne sais pas trop mais peut être... Ah je sais ! L'autobiographie de Scar vor Brügern. Ce vampire a mené une vie légendaire chez nous tu sais ?

\- Hmm je vois, il doit être dans cette section tout en haut je vais voir si je le trouve et je reviens monsieur.

\- Je t'attends dans ma chambre dans ce cas, merci.

Darren sembla se figer...  
"Et merde" se dit il, "j'ai ...la désagréable sensation de m'être fait avoir la..."

\- B-bien monsieur.

Arrow quitta la salle avec un petit sourire satisfait laissant Darren debout les bras ballants, n'osant pas bouger.

Ses pensées se bousculèrent: la encore, on ne lui avait rien demande de particulier, mais il était de moins en moins a l'aise avec ce vampire... Vouloir le faire venir dans sa chambre étais ce bien pour le livre... Ou pour autre chose ?  
Darren n'était plus sur de rien mais une chose lui semblait nette, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre de quoi que ce soit car rien ne s'était passé.

Il passa une main sur ses yeux et respira profondément quelques minutes...

\- Bon ! Il est ou ce livre ?, s'exclama t'il pour se redonner du courage. Il aimait bien se parler tout seul, il trouvait ça plus facile pour énumérer les choses a faire.  
Alors il en profita pour se former un petit plan tout en cherchant ce satané bouquin;

\- Bon c'est simple, je suis obligé d'aller dans sa chambre pour lui donner son livre mais en gros c'est juste pour ça donc ce que je fais : je rentre, je le lui donne, je lui souhaite une bonne nuit poliment et avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir je quitte la chambre. Simple, mais efficace... Ça devrai le faire.

Rassure par son petit plan, il attrapa d'une main le livre qu'il avait enfin finit par trouver après 10 bonnes minutes de recherches et quitta la salle rapidement, désirant en finir au plus vite.

Il hâta donc encore le pas dans les couloirs jusqu'à la porte de la chambre des invites. La, il s'arrêta, repris son souffle, et inspira a fond en se rappelant bien de ce qu'il avait prévu de faire.  
Il poussa la porte, et croisa directement le regard du vampire qui semblait l'attendre patiemment assis sur son lit.  
Darren se sentit extrêmement mal a l'aise face au regard doucereux de l'autre homme, et s'exclama d'une voix mal assurée :  
\- V-voici votre livre monsieur, je vous laisse vous reposer. Bonne nuit monsieur !  
Au moment ou il pensait en avoir finit, il entendit une grosse voix :

\- Un instant jeune homme, je n'en ai pas tout a fait finit avec vous...

Darren qui s'était déjà retourna sentir comme une douche glacée parcourir son corps "oh non pitié qu'est ce qu'il y'a maintenant ?"

\- O-oui monsieur ?

\- Pourquoi es tu aussi pressé ? Ce n'est pas très poli de quitter un invité aussi précipitamment tu sais. D'ailleurs, j'apprécierais un peu de ta compagnie...

Darren déglutit.

\- Euh oui... J-je m'excuse si je vous ai fais du tort monsieur..., souffla t'il d'une petite voix.

\- Je n'accepte pas tes excuse Darren..., chantonna le vampire clairement amusé.

\- C-comment ? S'étrangla le jeune homme, M-mais j-je... Euh je comprend monsieur je euh... Enfin que-

\- Si tu veux que j'accepte tes excuses approche toi, lui ordonna t'il d'un air clairement pervers.

Cette fois, Darren ne pouvait plus c'est voiler la face. Il recula jusqu'à être dos a la porte et voyant le vampire s'approcher, plaça des mains devant lui pour tenter vainement de se protéger.

\- Non... Non je vous en prie reculez !

\- Crois que ce soir bien a toi de donner des ordres jeune homme ?, lui demanda Arrow toujours avec ce petit sourire faussement gentil.

\- J-je vous en prie ...

\- Allons... Soit raisonnable. Tu es un serviteur de cette maison non ? Et en tant que tel tu te dois de faire honneur a ton maître et d'obéir a ses invites n'est ce pas ?

\- O-oui m-mais... Darren avait bien envie de répondre qu'aucun invite ne lui avait jamais demander ce genre de choses, mais avec cet homme il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi emprisonné...  
Il ne savait même plus s'il avait réellement le droit de se refuser a lui...  
Puis il repensa a son amant... Il détesterait le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

\- Écouter... J-j'ai - je suis déjà ... Euhh engagé avec monsieur Crepsley... A-alors...

\- Vraiment ?, dit le vampire en posant la main a l'arrière de la tête du garçon, mais ou est le problème ?

Darren voulut lui répondre qu'il s'aimaient mais l'autre homme le coupa :

\- Tu es son serviteur avant tout n'est ce pas ? Il t'a choisit pour ça a la base, je me trompe ?

Darren lui fit non lentement de la tête.

\- Alors il serait logique de ta part que tu fasses ton boulot et que tu obéisse a mes ordres Hmm ? Pour montrer que tu obéis bien a ton maître ?

\- Il ne me demanderait jamais ç-Hmm ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une paire de lèvre s'était pressées contre les siennes. Il se débattit mais la main derrière sa tête s'était raffermie l'empêchant de bouger. Il ouvrit les yeux, effrayé, pour constater que cette fois il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de gentillesse dans les yeux du vampire face a lui.

Les lèvres continuaient a maltraiter les siennes, mordant, léchant, il sentit avec dégoût une langue s'infiltrer dans sa bouche et les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
Enfin quand le supplice fut finit, Arrow stoppa son baiser et saisit le jeune homme qui se débattit plus férocement pour finalement le jeter sur son lit. Presque instantanément il se positionna au-dessus de lui pour l'empêcher de bouger, puis il plaqua de ses deux mains les poignées de Darren, maintenant complètement a sa merci.

Le souffle rauque et le visage cruel, il s'approcha du visage en pleur de Darren et lui murmura

\- Aller au boulot...

Il déchira la chemise du jeune homme qui suppliait en pleur sous lui, mais rien n'atteindrait le vampire toujours plus impatient. Il se mit a lécher le torse pale qui se trouvait pantelant sous lui, faisant parcourir sa langue sur les tétons, l'encolure et le nombril de Darren qui sentait une envie de vomir de plus en plus étouffante.

Alors qu'il suppliait encore sans conviction l'autre homme de le laisser partir, la porte s'ouvrit en fracas sur Larten accompagné de Sakka tout deux avec un regard meurtrier et paniqué.

\- Arrow ! Arrêtes ça immédiatement !  
, cria le maître de maison en s'avançant près d'Arrow près a lui en décocher une. L'autre vampire pris sur le fait, n'en menait pas large et ne tenta qu'à grand peine de se défendre :

\- L-Larten ?! M-mais qu'est ce que tout cela veut dire ...?

\- Sakka kun, occupe toi de Darren. Et vous, sachez que vous n'êtes la qu'en tant qu'inspecteur et que rien ne vous permet de porter atteinte a la dignité d'un de mes employés ! D'autant qu'il vous a dit quelle relation nous entretenions tout les deux ! Je n'hésiterai pas a faire appel au conseil !

\- J'ai bien compris Larten... Je tacherai de m'en souvenir, crois moi..., lui répondit l'autre vampire d'une voix blanche partagée entre colère et peur que cette affaire ne s'ébruite.

Avec un mal non dissimulé et une envie quasi- irrépressible de foutre son poing dans le nez de l'autre, Larten lui dit :

\- Bien... Parfait... Je vous souhaite donc une bonne nuit... Inspecteur. Sakka, amène Darren avec toi et suis moi.

\- Bien monsieur, répondit la jeune femme en portant Darren a moitié évanoui sous le soulagement en entendant les paroles de son amant, et les appels de Sakka qui lui répétait qu'il allait bien.

En fermant la porte, Larten pût entendre son "ami" étouffer un juron. Alors satisfait, il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet sur Darren et Sakka kun. Il dit alors d'une voix épuisée :

\- Viens montons le dans sa chambre... Il faut qu'il se repose...

\- Oui maître Crepsley.

Ils montèrent donc le longs des couloirs et les escaliers dans un silence lourd, avec toujours la frustration de ne pas avoir ou donne a Arrow la leçon qu'il méritait.

Enfin, une fois arrive en haut, Sakka déposa le jeune homme toujours assoupi sur son lit. Elle l'appela plusieurs fois, mais ne reçut aucune réponse du brun dont la pâleur l'inquiétait légèrement. Derrière elle la voix traînante et attriste de son maître s'éleva :

\- Merci Sakka... Je... Je vais rester avec Darren tu peux partir l'esprit tranquille. Il est sonné mais il va bientôt se réveiller je pense. Va t'assurer que cette affaire ne s'ébruite pas je te prie... Darren n'a certainement pas envie d'entendre parler de cette histoire plus que nécessaire et Arrow soir partir d'ici avec le moins de ressentis possible si nous ne voulons pas d'ennuis... Lui et moi.

Sakka sembla vouloir protester et rester avec Darren mais se ravisa au moment de parler. Elle semblait avoir compris que ce serait mieux pour Darren de voir que son amant était a ses côtés a son réveil.  
Après s'être inclinée en soufflant un "oui maître Crepsley", la jeune femme sortit de la pièce, toujours un peu anxieuse décida en elle même que des demain soir quand Darren aurait dormi et que leur invite serait partit elle prendrait de ses nouvelles avant tout les autres !

Sur ce, elle referma la porte sur les deux hommes, laisses seuls tout les deux.

Larten souffla, ne sachant s'il devait être soulagé, inquiet ou simplement las. Il gratta sa longue cicatrice le long de sa joue gauche, signe qu'il réfléchissait ou qu'il tentait de remettre ses idées en place. Puis, semblant se ressaisir, il cessa sa manie brusquement et d'un pas décidé se dirigea vers le lit de son assistant pour s'asseoir sur le bord de celui ci. Il fallait qu'il soit la pour son amant, et qu'il le rassure.

Il resta un moment, interdit, a regarder le jeune homme endormi ne sachant s'il devait le réveiller ou le laisser dormir. D'un côté il avait vraiment envie de s'assurer qu'il allait bien et de l'autre il devait sans doute avoir besoin de dormir pour se remettre de ses émotions non ? Mais il faisait peut être un mauvais rêve ?  
Non, il semblait plutôt paisible avec son souffle régulier...

Se perdant dans ses pensées, le cerveau de Larten se retrouva a fixer le visage de son amant, retraçant les doux contours du visage aimé. Ses yeux se posèrent d'abord sur les paupières closes de l'endormi et sur ses longs cils, puis sur son petit nez qu'il aimait embrasser pour embarrasser le plus jeune. Son voyage continua sur les lèvres cette fois, il ne l'avouerait jamais mais c'était peut être bien son fétichisme secret. Il aimait les lèvres petites mais pulpeuse qui s'étiraient en un large sourire chaleureux derrière lesquelles il pouvait apercevoir quelques dents parfaitement blanches et alignes. Il aimait la forme, la douceur et la couleur des lèvres de son amant. En fait, il n'avait pas ce genre de fétichisme avant de rencontrer le jeune brun, se dit il en passant inconsciemment ses doigt sur la bouche de Darren.

Toujours avec les doigts se repaître de la chaleur des lèvres du jeune homme, il laissa ses yeux traîner sur ses joues. Sûrement les seuls qui lui donnaient envie de les embrasser. Avant il n'aurait jamais imaginer embrasser son amant ou amante sur la joue trouvant cela trop enfantin...  
Mais les joues de Darren étaient si désirables : encore un peu rondes mais déjà affinées vers un visage plus mature, pâles, fraîches et douces.

Il ne se rendit pas compte, perdu dans sa contemplation que ses doigts s'étaient perdus dans le cou du garçon, le chatouillant légèrement. A cette stimulation, Darren frémit et émit une douce plainte en arquant légèrement les sourcils vers le haut. Puis finalement, ses paupières papillonnèrent doucement et révélèrent ses deux orbes bleus perdus et encore plein de fatigue.

Larten sursauta et après une seconde de remord pour avoir finalement réveillé cet ange, prit une expression douce accompagne d'un petit sourire rassurant pour ne pas alarmé le jeune homme. Il prit une voix calme et chuchota dans la pénombre de la chambre éclairée par les rayons de lune :

\- Mon ange...? Je suis la, tout va bien maintenant... Restes allongé.

Mais malgré tout cela, Darren s'assit en un sursaut, yeux écarquillés de peur devant les scènes précédents son évanouissement qui repassait devant lui. La honte, la peur, le dégoût mais pardessus tout la terreur de devoir affronte son les regards de son maître.

Puis, il sentit une douche chaleur de répandre partout sur son visage depuis ses joues jusqu'au racines de ses cheveux. Il remarqua alors que son maître avait ses deux mains posés sur ses dites joues, caressant tout ce qu'elles trouvaient. Sentant les battements de son cœur affolé, Darren se calma légèrement et fixa sans s'en rendre compte les yeux émeraudes de son maître qu'il redoutait tant quelques secondes a peine.  
Ils étaient loin d'être dégoûtés ou méprisants, mais plutôt inquiets et suppliant.

\- Darren ?! Darren, réponds moi, tu vas bien ?

Quand la voix parvint enfin a ses oreilles, Darren sembla esquisser un nouveau faible sursaut. Le souffle court, les yeux embrumés de larmes lui montant au visage, il souffla d'une petite voix le nom de son maître presque étonne.

\- L-Larten ...?

\- Oui mon ange, je suis la. Tu n'as plus rien a craindre : c'est fini, nous ne sommes plus que tout les deux., chuchota le vampire passant sa main le long du visage du jeune homme d'une voix pleine de doux sourires rassurants.

Pourtant, Darren ne pût réfréner un faible "pardon" l'air coupable, s'en voulant d'avoir... D'avoir quoi au juste ? Il n'en était même pas sur... Pardon d'avoir été voir Arrow, d'avoir été a son goût, de l'avoir inquiété, de ne pas avoir réussi a se défendre, ou encore de-...

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuse ? Tu n'es coupable de rien Darren ! En revanche, moi je n'aurai pas du te laisser seul... J'aurai du te protéger... Je suis désolé.

Voyant le visage attriste et honteux de son maître, Darren posa immédiatement ses mains sur son torse et chuchota un peu plus fort, n'osant briser le calme :

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute ! Vous n'étiez pas au courant que monsieur Arrow m'avait appelé dans sa chambre !

\- J'aurais dû me méfier. Et puis peu importe ! Tout ça n'est que de la faute de cet imbécile !, pesta t'il en pressant la tête de Darren contre son torse et l'encerclant de ses bras, De toute façon je ne laisserais plus jamais une telle chose se reproduire ! Tu n'aura plus jamais a revivre ça Darren je te le promet !

Darren hocha doucement de la tête en soupirant de soulagement.

\- Je t'aime Darren., le garçon sourit il aimait tellement entendre cette phrase sortir de la bouche de son maître, Je t'aime tellement, j'aime tout chez toi. Et tu es et resteras miens pour toujours quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Je ne veux rien d'autre que ça Larten..., hoqueta t'il entre-deux sanglots, l'émotion le submergeant, sa voix brisée cassant avec le silence de la pièce.

Puis, il se mordit les lèvres semblant hésiter, peser le pour et le contre puis finalement se lança :

\- Vous- euh t-tu sais Larten... J-j'ai cru que ... Que tu ... Ne m'aimais plus depuis quelques temps...

Les yeux du roux clignèrent deux fois pour rester écarquillés sous le choc de cette nouvelle : lui ? Ne plus aimer Darren ? Hérésie !

\- Darren mais qu- ... D'où ? D'où a pu te venir pareil idée ?! Oh mon ange, Darren, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime plus que je ne saurai le dire je... Je suis désolé que tu te sois sentie ainsi... Mais ... Qu'est ce qui t'a fait penser cela ?

Darren ne pouvait décidément pas retenir ses larmes de couler ce soir : entre la peur, la gêne, le bonheur et la fatigue il ne savait plus comment gérer toutes ces émotions.

\- J-je c-c'est juste que... J- enfin on ne se voyait que pour le faire et...

\- N'en dis pas plus Darren ! Tu n'aura plus jamais a te sentir ainsi je t'en fais le serment !

\- V-vraiment ...?

\- Oui mon ange, dit le vampire en s'essayant en tailleur et en plaçant Darren entre ses jambes croisées pour le bercer tendrement et parsemer son front de baisers.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment sans oser parler. Finalement Darren s'endormit en serrant la chemise de son amant dans sa poigne. Amusé, le roux n'eut d'autre choix que de s'allonger lui et le brun sur le lit. Puis il commença déjà a récolter des idées de moments a passer avec Darren, avant de finalement succomber a l'appel de Morphée, bien secoué après toute cette affaire lui aussi.

Le lendemain soir, Larten qui avait quitté Darren dit au revoir a Arrow qui décida qu'il était plus sage de faire profil bas et de ne rien raconter au conseil. En revanche il se promit de ne pas revenir ici avant un bon moment !

Pendant que Sakka prenant des nouvelles de son petit protégé enfin réveillé, ravie d'entendre qu'il était complètement rassure sur les sentiments de son amant, Larten s'attela a trouver dans son emploi du temps des horaires réservés a Darren ou ils passeraient de vrais moments de couples pour que, plus jamais il ne se sente plus jamais abandonné...

**Voilà je suis, encore une fois vraiment désolée du retard, j'espere ne pas avoir trop attisé ta colère Sakka kuuuunn DX**

**PS : Une p'tite review pour un auteur indigne tel que moi ? DX **


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà Sakka ! Je suis désolée tu l'aura pas reçu Dimanche soir mais Lundi à 1h45 environs...**

**JE SUIS VRAIMENT DESOSLEE ! DX**

5eme mois depuis l'arrivée de Darren dans le château et tout semblait aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes : Le garçon s'était tellement habitué a sa nouvelle vie qu'il pouvait maintenant reconnaître tout le personnel. Il s'était même lié d'amitié avec les trois quart d'entre eux, se contentant d'un rapport plus professionnel avec les autres.

Son entraînement avec Sakka lui permettait de voir la jeune femme dans un autre cadre que le travail et également de lui permettre de se défouler après une journée dans un milieu faste par lequel il n'avait jamais été attiré.

Quand a sa relation avec son maître, eh bien elle n'a jamais été aussi forte ! Depuis l'incident avec le vampire Arrow, Larten et Darren partagent régulièrement des moments tout les deux ou ils peuvent se retrouver sans que le vampire ne se laisse emporter par sa libido.

Par ailleurs, Darren avait depuis quelque temps le projet d'offrir quelque chose a son amant.  
Et après avoir cherche longtemps tout seul dans son coin en se triturant les méninges, ce fut finalement Sakka kun qui le conseilla lors de l'une de leur entraînements au combat.

\- Darren j'ai peut être une idée pour toi, lança t'elle d'un air malicieux.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Tu devrai lui offrir une séance intime un peu plus ... Spéciale, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Répondit elle moitié-sérieuse moitié-hilare avec un petit clin d'œil comique sous le regard horrifié de Darren.

\- T'es folle je pourrais jamais faire ça ! En plus c'est ... C'-c'est vraiment stupide et embarrassant ! Non non je vais trouver autre chose merci bien...

\- Oh alleeeeerr ! Tu sais que ça lui ferait plaisir !, s'exclama t'elle, et bien que Darren sur d'admettre qu'elle avait raison, il préféra garder ça pour lui.

Et malgré la mine dépitée que son ami faisait, Sakka, trop occupée a imaginer la scène, continua a lui exposer une de ses idée de "séance intime spéciale" :  
\- Attends attends attends ! Et si tu lui faisais le coup du petit dominé nu son un tablier !

\- P-PARDON ?!

\- MAIS SIIII ! C'est une super idée tu dois faire ça c'est sur !, annonça t'elle d'un ton sûre d'elle.

\- euh... T'es gentille et tu m'oublie ce genre d'idées s'il te plait...

La jeune semi vampire prit un air boudeur et d'un un sourire amusé, elle rétorqua :  
\- Bon bon d'accord ... Mais ça aurait été un super cadeau pour Mr Crepsley...

\- Oui oui... Alors tu as une VRAIE idée ?, lâcha t'il amuse a son tour par les fantasmes délirants de sa collègue.

Sakka ne prit pas longtemps a trouver une nouvelle idée :

\- Tu sais l'idée de mettre un tablier est toujours valide si tu t'habille en dessous et que tu lui prépare un plat que tu aurais préparer spécialement pour lui...

\- Sakka ça tournerait pas encore autour d'une idée perver-

\- MAIS ENFIN ÇA FERAIT PLAISIR A N'IMPORTE QUI ÇA !, s'exclama t'elle en se défendant a moitié écroulée de rire.

Darren ricana doucement dans sa direction avant de la traiter de folle. Tout en se disant que son idée était tout de même très bonne...

Et c'est ainsi, qu'il se retrouva dans les cuisines de la demeure s'attelant a la confection d'un fondant au chocolat. Il tenait de Sakka que c'était la pâtisserie préféré de son amant.  
Les larges cuisines étaient toujours vides a cette heure tardives, les frigos regorgent de 4 fois tout ce dont il aurait besoin et surtout : le gros avantage de cette idée c'était qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Larten ne découvre sa surprise.  
C'est vrai que ferait le maître de la demeure dans les cuisi-

\- Darren, tu était donc la !, entendit alors Darren dans son dos.  
Il se retourna brusquement pour rencontrer les yeux amusés et tant redoutés de son maître.  
Rouge au possible il balbutia :  
\- Euh oui ... Oui je vous prépare un ...un fondant. J-je sais que vous... Euh que tu aime ça.

\- C'est vrai et c'est vraiment attentionné de ta part, mon ange. Mais... Oh-, dit il en renversant du chocolat sur un des pans non protégé de la chemise de Darren. Excuse moi je suis vraiment désolé je t'assure que je n'ai pas fais exprès. Tu devrais sûrement enlever ta chemise si tu ne veux pas la tâcher encore plus..., dit il d'un air doucereux.

\- Ne-ne me dis pas que tu l'as fait exprès...

\- Je ne le nie pas en effet. Alors si tu veux bien tu pourrais enlever ta chemise... S'il te plait ?  
Même si la proposition était plus que perverse, le regard de son amant montrait bien qu'il craignait de le blesser.

\- pervert, lâcha alors Darren en souriant embarrassé tout en se déshabillant pour montrer son consentement.  
Il voulut fermer son tablier en faisant un nœud mais n'y parvenant pas le vampire le fit pour lui... Et pût ainsi faire en sorte que le tablier soit serré aussi près du corps que possible, soulignant la fine taille de son domestique.

\- M-merci Larten... Je-...vais donc le remettre au travail...?, sembla demander Darren en tentant timidement de rentrer dans une sorte de jeu de rôle.  
\- C'est une bonne idée Darren, je crois que je vais rester ici pour te regarder cuisiner...

\- D-d'accord...

Le jeune homme s'attela a la tâche sans trop savoir a quoi s'attendre. Son maître attendait il qu'il adopte un comportement particulier ? Que devrait il dire ? Devait il même dire quelque chose ?!  
Pendant qu'il remuait le chocolat dans la casserole, il sentit le regard de son maître se faire de plus en plus pesant. Puis ce dernier se dirigea silencieusement vers lui et vint poser ses mains sur ses deux fesses a travers le pantalon et sa bouche sur sa nuque avant de murmurer dans son oreille :

\- Si tu ne veux pas que je renverse "malencontreusement" tout le reste du chocolat sur ton pantalon, alors tu ferais bien de l'enlever... Tu ne crois pas ?

Il frémit :  
\- O-oui Larten..., puis d'une minuscule voix a peine audible il souffla : - Moi aussi j'en ai envie alors ne t'inquiètes pas...

Larten sembla respirer plus sereinement et se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Alors qu'il frottait encore ses lèvres contre les autres, il lui chuchota :  
\- Alors enlevés ton pantalon et t'es sous vêtements...

Le jeune brun hocha de la tête et se retourna en commençant a défaire la braguette de son pantalon en tremblant pendant que son maître partit refermer les portes de la cuisine.  
Lorsqu'il se retourna, il fut gracié par la vue de son amant nue et rougissant dans son tablier. Après avoir récupérer son souffle devant cette vision, il sentit que son pantalon s'était nettement resserré et avança vers Darren :

\- Tu es encore plus sexy que je ne l'avais imaginé..., commenta t'il avec un sourire carnassier : allonges toi sur la table, je vais te baiser si fort que tu en oublieras ton nom tu vas voir ...

\- F-fais vite s'il te plait, lâcha t'il gémissant a moitié.

Larten fondit sur Darren et dévora son cou de baisers brûlants sous les supplications du plus jeune homme qui roulait déjà inconsciemment son bassin nu a la recherche de celui du vampire.  
Les doigts du roux massaient le cul de l'autre, savourant la douceur et la forme parfaite de celui-ci. Puis, il entreprit de le préparer.  
Il glissa d'abord un doigt et comme il sentit Darren de raidir, il l'embrassa amoureusement et prenant son temps pour le laisser s'habituer. Quand il le sentit se détendre il introduisit un deuxième et frémit de plaisir en entendant Darren pousser un lourd gémissement. Il écarta ses deux doigts et imprima un mouvement de cisaillement qui, comme il le savait, avait le pouvoir de rendre fou le jeune homme.

\- H-haannn ! Oh-ohh oui... Mmmh p-plus s'il-s'il te plaaaiit !

\- Tu l'a veux ?, susurra t'il entre deux baisers passionnés.  
Il baissa son bassin en direction de celui de l'autre homme et frotta son sexe dressé contre l'orifice de Darren, réduit en une masse de plaisir et de gémissements.  
Il parvint a grand peine a formuler une réponse plus ou moins cohérente suppliant son amant de le prendre immédiatement, puis, Larten soupira de contentement. Alors il le pénétra son lentement, sans s'arrêter avant d'être rentrer jusqu'au bout. Il la lâche un gémissement animal dans les cheveux de Darren qui supplia :  
\- Ahh ! O-Ouuh c'-c'est trop boonn ...plus pitié !

\- Aahh ! Tu es si étroit Darren ! Je n'en reviens pas... T-tu arrive a me prendre en entier ...

Enivré par le plaisir, le vampire frappa son bassin de plus en plus vite sans s'arrêter jusqu'à atteindre une vitesse vampirique qui aurait fait s'évanouir de plaisir le jeune homme s'il n'avait pas pris pour habitude de se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas finir par gémir des choses qu'il était encore bien trop prude pour laisser entendre.  
Au fur et a mesure que le plaisir montait, il laissa des longues traces d'ongles rouges dans le dos de son vampire, criant :

\- Oui ! Oui ! Haa ~ haannn trop boonn !

\- Ha ! Haa ! Darren tu es si bon, si étroit ! Hoo~ je vais venir en toi !

\- Ahh ouiii ! Trop bon ! Plus viiite~

Quelques instant plus tard, Larten se déversait dans le corps de son amant, en criant de plaisir en même temps que Darren.  
Puis il se retira de son corps avant de s'écarter et s'allonger sur la table a côté de l'autre homme toujours pantelant du a l'intense plaisir qu'il venait de recevoir. Larten, tout en soufflant, lança un coup d'œil a Darren, les joues rougies, essouffle, ses tétons pointant a travers le tissus blanc du tablier, le regard pervers et satisfait et bouche entrouverte. Puis, il gémit d'un air absent :  
\- L-Larten ... C'était ... Tellement bon...

Toujours sous l'emprise de sa libido, Larten glissa sa main sous le tablier pour ramasser un peu de sa semence et la porta a la bouche avant de lui chuchoter :  
\- De toute façon tu devrais savoir que tu es mon met favori, Darren...

Darren lâcha un petit cri gêné:  
\- Ne dis pas ça ! C'est trop gênant !

Et pendant que Larten rigolait doucement, Sakka, a travers la porte a moitié ouverte profitait tranquillement du spectacle :  
Elle avait vraiment une bonne idée d'informer son maître de l'idée de Darren.

**Une petite review siouplait ? =3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fin de l'histoire TINTINTIIIIIIIINNNNNN ! 0_o**

Darren regardait les parterres de roses noires qui décoraient l'immense jardin de son amant, émerveillé. Sous le ciel étoilé et seulement éclairé par les nombreuses torches plantées dans tout le terrain, le château semblait féerique et paradoxalement moins menaçant qu'en plein jour. Le jeune homme inspira profondément pour profiter pleinement du délicieux parfum de la roseraie, sucré mais pas trop, Darren sourit : c'est son endroit préféré dans tout le château.  
Malgré le froid aiguë de décembre, Darren restait là, assis sur un des bancs qu'il avait vaguement déneigé et contemplait maintenant le paysage.  
Le jardin de roses est ordonné de la même manière que les jardins du château de Versailles : sur toute la largeur du jardin ( qui entourait l'ensemble du château) les parterres de roses décrivent des arabesques compliquées mais diablement belles, entre chacun des parterres se trouvent des chemins qui les délimitent et leur donnent tous la forme de carré. Par-delà l'immense roseraie noire s'étendent les plaines luxuriantes, éclairées ça et la par les lumières des petits villages aux alentours, ce spectacle est couronné par les montagnes en fond surplombant toute la vallée mais a peine visibles dans le noir.

Darren se sentait toujours en paix lorsqu'il venait ici, durant ses premiers jours dans le château il venait toujours ici se caché à l'autre bout du jardin sur un autre banc derrière un des escaliers qui mènent au jardin, mais en fin de compte son maître le retrouvait toujours et le berçait doucement dans ses bras le temps que les larmes aient finies de couler.

Aujourd'hui, Darren n'avait plus a se cacher parce que le souvenir de sa famille ne le faisait plus pleurer, il était toujours triste de ne pas la voir quand il le voulait mais a défaut de larmes et de douleur il se sentait plutôt pris d'une douce nostalgie et un petit sourire tendre a la pensée de ses parents et de sa petite sœur autour d'une table, bien au chaud en train de raconter leur journée. Avant cette image lui aurait briser le cœur car il ne serait plus jamais avec eux pour partager ce genre de moments, mais a présent il pouvait voir qu'il n'avait pas perdu sa famille, qui pense toujours a lui, mais qu'il avait par ailleurs trouver une autre sorte de famille et même une autre vie qui lui semble un peu plus radieuse chaque jour qui passe.

Au départ il avait pensé qu'être domestique serait pénible, ennuyeux et un peu humiliant pour un garçon, mais aujourd'hui il était content de son travail, comme les domestiques sont en fait nombreux au château il ne faisait que donner un petit coup de main a ses habitants, qui l'ont tout accueillis comme ami, le reste du temps il était plutôt l'assistant et le confident de son maître. De ce fait les tâches changent tous les jours et Darren peut être proche de son amant, bien sur il ne passait pas tout son temps auprès de lui, chacun conservent des moments de solitudes qu'ils apprécient tous deux. Le vampire aime jouer de la flûte devant la cheminée et lui entraîner certains tours, il apprécie également le sport et quitter souvent le château seul pour rejoindre la forêt et retrouver des amis. Pendant ce temps Darren partage ces moments de liberté entre la lecture dans la grande bibliothèque, passer le temps avec ses amis ou s'entraîner aux sport de combat avec les plus doués du château. En effet sous ses airs doux et encore si jeunes on pourrait croire que Darren préférerait passer son temps dans les jardins ou les écuries pour prendre soins des animaux mais le fait est que le jeune homme était déjà plutôt musclé pour son âge, c'était surtout dû a son endurance et a sa fierté : il n'aimait pas être vu uniquement comme le "soumis" et tâchait chaque jour de montrer que bien qu'amoureux d'un autre homme il n'en était pas moins un adolescent fier et fort.

Darren enfoui son nez dans son épais col en laine noire, oui décidément il était heureux d'être ici.

Cependant, il y'avait quelques petites choses qui lui rappelaient quotidiennement qu'il n'était plus libre...  
Comme par exemple son désir de voyager qu'il ne pourra sans doute jamais assouvir étant l'assistant personnel de son maître, de plus celui ci a toujours exprimer son refus de laisser partir son précieux ange (en contrepartie il amenait Darren dans chacun de ses déplacements),  
Darren ne pouvait également plus choisir son métier : tout était déjà planifié pour lui.  
Mais bien sur le plus gros soucis était de ne plus revoir sa famille. Malgré le temps, l'absence de larmes et d'une profonde tristesse un petit pincement au cœur venait le prendre a chaque fois qu'il penser a eux, ces moments là, le vampire les sent et s'empresse toujours de retrouver Darren pour le serrer dans ses bras.  
Le cœur de Darren battu plus fort a ce souvenir. Il avait peut être quitté sa famille mais il en avait trouvé une autre quelque part...

Soudain il sentit deux bras l'encercler par derrière et le pousser contre un manteau rouge et long.  
Darren sourit sereinement : il savait a qui appartenait ces deux puissants bras.  
Il se retourna pour faire face a son amant qui le regardait légèrement amusé mais surtout attendri de l'expression amoureuse de son jeune assistant. Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans cette position sous la neige, Darren, la tête calé contre le torse de l'autre homme, avait placé ses bras sous le manteau du vampire et le serrait contre lui en caressant son dos tendrement, pendant que Larten avait baissé son menton pour enfouir son nez dans les cheveux de Darren profitant au maximum de leur douceur tandis que l'une de ses mains parcourait le dos du plus jeune et que l'autre massait délicatement sa nuque à travers son épais col.

Darren fut le premier à rompre l'étreinte, il fixa doucement le regard de l'autre et lui demanda:  
\- Est ce que je peux t'embrasser ?  
\- Quelle question...  
Soupira l'autre homme. Puis, plaçant ses bras autour des hanches du garçon, il le suréleva jusqu'à ce que Darren le dépasse légèrement. Le jeune homme n'attendit pas plus longtemps et embrassa langoureusement son amant, cajolant son visage de ses deux mains.  
Le baiser dura quelques bonnes minutes ou les deux hommes savourèrent le contact de leur bouches et de leur langues, en rajoutant quelques caresses sur n'importe quel endroit que le mains purent attrapes, provoquant tour a tour de doux gémissements chez l'un comme chez l'autre.

Lorsqu'enfin ils se séparèrent, essoufflés, de la buée sortit de leurs bouches. Le regard amoureux de l'un plongé dans celui de l'autre.

Le plus jeune resserra ses bras autour de la nuque du vampire plus fortement en calant sa tête contre sa joue comme un enfant aurait réclamer un câlin. Ne pouvant rester de marbre face à un tel élan de tendresse de la part de son aimé, le vampire resserra également sa prise autour du corps de Darren.

Après être restés dans cette pose durant environs 5 bonnes minutes le vampire, sentant la fraîcheur des mains de l'adolescent et craignant que celui ci ne tombe malade dit:

\- Darren nous ferions mieux de rentrer à l'intérieur. Tu es déjà glacé et tu pourrais attraper froid.

\- Mh oui tu as raison je commence à grelotter.

Larten entraîna son amant hors de la roseraie, les deux mains sur ses épaules pour le protéger du froid.

Les deux hommes, après avoir déposé leur manteaux dans une armoire en pin, se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque où un grand feu et les attendait. Larten s'assit dans un grand fauteuil en tissus couleur de sang positionné vers la cheminée tandis que Darren resta un moment hésitant sur place.  
Voyant cela, le vampire soupira, amusé et d'un geste indiqua à son assistant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Darren sourit d'un air très satisfait et s'installa entre les jambes de son maître en calant son dos contre le torse du vampire. Larten croisa ensuite ses bras autour du ventre de son amant juste en dessous de son nombril, puis le jeune frotta l'arrière de sa tête comme pour manifester son bonheur.

Il restèrent ainsi cinq bonnes minutes en se réchauffant au près du feu, se blottissant l'un contre l'autre.  
Cependant, le jeune adolescent sentit bientôt une idée sournoise germer dans son cerveau parasité d'hormones. Et s'il parvenait a obtenir ce que son maître était toujours le premier à réclamer pour une fois ?

Son visage s'orna alors d'un sourire démoniaque, puis lentement il fit bouger ses hanches contre l'entrejambe de son maître de manière toute innocente, comme s'il voulait simplement s'asseoir plus confortablement. Mais son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il sentit son maître se raidir brusquement : il avait attiré sa proie.

Ensuite, Darren apporta à son visage l'expression la plus angéliques et innocente qu'il avait a offrir et regarda son maître, d'un complètement amoureux et d'une voix timide et candide :  
\- Vous savez maître je suis très content d'être avec vous...

Il retint immédiatement un petit sourire satisfait en voyant son vampire perdre des couleurs et se retenant de ne pas le violer sur le champ après une déclaration à première vue tout à fait innocente. Larten répondit d'un air tendre mais tout de même moins sur de lui.

\- J-je suis très heureux de savoir ça Darren. Tu compte... Énormément pour moi et je suis content que tu sois heureux d'être a mes côtés.

Le jeune détourna la tête l'air de rien, mais bientôt il ne tarda pas à lancer la deuxième offensive. Il se retourna complètement en plaçant ses deux genoux autour des hanches de son maître, ses deux mains sur son torse et ses épaules et son corps restait élever au dessus des jambes de son maître sans le toucher, ne lui offrant ainsi que la vue si tentante de son corps.  
\- Maître... Je ne veux jamais vous quitter, dit il avec un sourire adorable.

Puis il se lova tendrement comme un chat contre le visage de son maître en prenant soin de laisser son entrejambe frotter contre le bas ventre de l'autre homme.

Larten sursauta tant son assistant lui parut soudainement sexy. Puis tandis qu'il luttait contre ses envies bestiales contrôlées par son bas ventre, Darren se sépara de lui et se retourna vers son maître arborant un visage complètement démoniaque.

\- Larten... J'ai senti quelque chose contre mon bas-dos... Tu vas bien ?

\- Darren...

\- Voulez-vous aller vous coucher maintenant ? Vous devez être fatigué, il est tard.

\- Darren...

-Oh peut-être voulez-vous que je vous laisse seul ?, fit-il montrant un visage de petit chiot triste en faisant mine de s'éloigner du vampire.

Alors que Larten semblait de plus en plus choqué par la conduite habituellement si innocente de son amant, il se détendît : ce côté de son tendre n'était décidément pas pour lui déplaire. Il avait souvent fantasmé sur son amant se montrant totalement débauché et aguicheur, mais il ne pensait pas que son Darren en avait vraiment le courage...

Une chose était sur : il était près a l'encourager de tout son corps. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de garçon en appuyant dessus jusqu'à le faire s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, juste devant son sexe en semi-érection, et celle du garçon. Son regard était maintenant celui de toujours : fière, et sur de lui, mais une lueur perverse et animal en plus. D'une voix lente et basse, il souffla au creux de l'oreille de Darren.

\- Petit démon, tu sais toujours quoi faire pour m'exciter...

\- Hmm... J'ai envie de le faire Larten, murmura le jeune brun en le suppliant du regard. Larten frémit :

\- Hmm eh bien... Tu t'en sort bien pour l'instant, alors je t'en prie continues...

-Bien maître...

Les yeux plissés, brillants et le sourire fin et serein conférait au garçon un air plus érotique que jamais.

Il laissa ses mains défaires chaque boutons de la chemise de son maître en l'embrassant langoureusement tandis qu'il laissait bouger ses hanches contre le sexe de son amant. Darren ouvrit en grand la chemise de Larten et admira le torse musclé et pâle de son amant en se mordant les lèvres :

\- Vous êtes tellement beau Mr Crepsley..., souffla t'il.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas mal non plus tu sais..., dit il en s'avançait vers l'autre pour l'embrasser. Tout en jouant avec le cou de Darren, il murmura :

\- Laisses-moi voir ton corps Darren...

Darren rougit fortement : son maître voulait qu'il se déshabille devant lui, devant lui et dans cette position embarrassante. Il se ressaisit et toujours un peu rouge, il déboutonna à son tour sa chemise lentement.  
Le souffle du vampire se coupa devant la vision de son amant se dénudant devant lui : le regard fuyant mais déterminé, la légère rougeur sur son visage, son corps se dévoilant par ses mains si fines, son torse finement musclé se faisant caresser par la lumière chaude des flammes de la cheminée derrière le jeune.

Les ombres se faisant dévorer par les marques de lumière sur sa clavicule, ses épaules, ses tétons, ses abdos et ses bras dignement musclés pour un garçon de son âge. Puis la chemise tomba à terre.

La vision finale étant celle d'un adonis brun au regard de braise entouré d'un halo de lumière venant de la cheminée.

Larten sentit des yeux s'écarquiller : il n'aurait jamais cru que Darren puisse être aussi sexy. Il aurait tuer pour goûter au corps du jeune Dieu grecque face à lui. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions car Darren commençait déjà à retirer son pantalon.

Il n'était plus au dessus de son maître, pour son grand dam, mais debout, devant lui. Il déboutonna son pantalon, et fit glisser lentement sa fermeture éclair en lançant ça et là quelques regards timides vers son amant, toujours assis dans son fauteuil, les doigts griffant les accoudoirs sous la frustration et le désir.  
Darren fit ensuite glisser son pantalon voluptueusement le long de ses longues jambes aussi finement taillées que le reste de son corps. Le sous vêtement était partie avec le pantalon.

Darren se retrouva nu devant son pervers de maître. Gêné au possible, le jeune homme se réfugia dans les bras de son amour en se blottissant contre son cou, dans la même position qu'avant :

\- C'-c'était vraiment gênant...

-...

\- L-Larten ?

\- Moi... J'ai bien aimé... Vraiment... Bien aimé...

Darren regarda son maître inquiet. Le vampire était complètement plongé dans ses fantasmes, se repassant les délicieux moments qu'il venait de vivre.  
Darren le comprit bien et quoiqu'il fut flatté, son bas-ventre commençait à le faire souffrir. Il traça alors un long chemin de baisers depuis la bouche de son maître jusqu'à son cou, puis son pectoraux gauche à l'emplacement de son cœur. Il glissa entre les jambes du vampire se mettant sur ses genoux, il embrassa son bas-ventre tandis que ses mains plongèrent dans son pantalon, achevant de réveiller l'homme.

Le roux passa sa main dans les cheveux de Darren comme pour l'encourager à continuer. Le brun sortit enfin l'objet de ses désirs, bien dressé devant lui et n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il commença par l'humidifier, le léchant de tout côtés de la base jusqu'à laisser sa langue caresser son gland.

\- H-Haa~ D-Darren... Trop bon...

Larten était plus sensible qu'à l'accoutumé, dû à son excitation trop grande. Il étouffa un cri en sentant son amant le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Darren retint un gémissement, le simple fait de voir son amant fou de plaisir, surtout pendant qu'il le prenait dans sa bouche était jouissif pour lui. Le jeune homme accéléra son rythme savourant les gémissements et les soupirs de bonheur de son vampire.

\- Darren... Attends je veux... Je veux te prendre...

\- Mmh... Oui, maître !

Larten rapprocha Darren de lui pour l'embrasser tandis que le plus jeune retourna à nouveau sur les jambes de Larten, impatients tous les deux.

Darren prit alors deux doigts que lui présentait son maître dans sa bouche pour les humidifier, les léchant sensuellement, les induisant de salive. Une fois que ce fut chose faite, Larten introduit alors un de ses doigts dans l'orifice de son partenaire, lui arrachant un faible gémissement.

Après quelques soupirs, Darren signala qu'il se sentait prêt à prendre un autre doigt. Le vampire rajouta alors un second doigt dans le corps de son amant et imprima un mouvement de cisaillement avec ses deux doigts. Le jeune homme se sentait si bien qu'il s'accrochait aux épaules de l'autre homme en gémissant plus lourdement maintenant, sentant sa prostate stimulée légèrement.

\- Aah ! P-plus Larten... S'il te plait...

Le visage empli de luxure et d'amour eut raison de Larten, qui ne pût résister plus longtemps. D'autant plus qu'il lui était de plus en plus difficile de se contenir également, son érection douloureuse réclamait le cul du jeune brun.

\- Darren... Je vais y'aller d'accord ?

\- O-oui ! S-s'il vous plait !

Une fois que l'aîné ai placé correctement son sexe sous le cul de Darren, ce dernier descendît petit à petit.

À mesure qu'il sentait son amant le remplir, il sentit son désir augmenter : il s'empala alors violemment sur le sexe du vampire, qui cria de plaisir en même temps que Darren.  
Le plus jeune commença alors ses vas et vient, au départ lentement, profitant pleinement de cette sensation.

Seulement le vampire s'impatienta bientôt et désirant son assistant plus que jamais, il saisit les hanches de Darren et le prit en contrôle.  
Le faisant hurler de plaisir des qu'il frappait sa prostate et ce à une vitesse clairement surhumaine.

\- Ahhh ! Larten plus ! Haan ouiii !

Pendant ce temps le vampire savourait l'étroitesse du corps qui l'entourait et l'envoyait au septième ciel, accélérant toujours le rythme et le puissance de ces poussées.  
Sentant son orgasme arriver, il conjura ces dernières forces pour masturber l'autre homme en attrapant son sexe, le frottant vigoureusement.

Darren cria plus fort son plaisir, les larmes aux yeux et tout en embrassant difficilement son amant, il gémit :  
\- L-Larteenn je... Vais j-jouir ! Haa !

\- Moi aussi Darren !

À peine trois poussées plus tard, les deux hommes éjaculèrent en même temps en un cri libérateur et en scandant leur noms.

Deux minutes plus tard les amants étaient toujours dans la même position et reprenaient leur souffles tout en s'embrassant passionnément et s'échangeaient des mots doux.  
Larten et Darren caressaient chaque endroit de leur peau qu'il pouvait trouver chez l'autre. Puis Larten brisa le silence, et avec un sourire qui aurait pu faire fondre Darren sur le champs, il dit :

\- Tu compte te retirer ou rester dans cette position toute la nuit ?

Le jeune homme ricana doucement :

-Honnêtement ? J'ai pas envie de bouger de là...

**Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu cette histoire ça fait plaisir ! =)**

**Et Sakka-kun : je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir placer dans cet ultime chapitre ! Je n'arrivais pas à te donner une place digne de ce nom...**

**ET DU COUP ! Pour pallier à ce problème j'ai une proposition à te faire mais je t'en parlerai en PM ;)**

**Aller en route vers de nouvelles aventuuuuuures ! XD**


End file.
